What's Happening Tonight?
by GirlWarrior6
Summary: PDV Nova: En una batalla usando el Super Robot, nos perdimos en diferentes lugares, mi única compañía me odia y mis recuerdos están desordenados ¿Qué le hice? ¿Qué sucedió anoche?
1. No sucedió nada

**GW6: Hi! Primero...FELICES FIESTAS! Segundo...Hace poco tuve una gran idea, y decidí convertirlo en mi segunda historia :)**

**Sprx: ¿Tú? Ésta clase de historia ya ha sido explotada por los productores de la TV.**

**GW6: Como sea ¬¬ Solo fué algo que me llegó a la mente y que ahora comparto.**

**Sprx: ¿Y porqué ese título? No parece tener algo que ver con la historia -.-^**

**GW6: Es algo tonto, pero no me pareció tan malo.**

**Sprx: ¿Y No deberías estar trabajando en tu otra historia? :/**

**GW6: Ésto es corto, yo seguiré trabajando en la otra historia.**

**Sprx: ¿Porqué me involucras en tus historias?**

**GW6: O.O' Yo em...¿No sabes hacer algo más que no sea molestarme? Traeré a Nova ¬¬**

**Sprx: Uhh...¡Comenzemos con la historia! GirlWarrior6 no es dueña del Srmthfg! Solo la idea de la historia.**

**GW6: Así está mejor :3**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Happening Tonight?<strong>

_Capítulo 1_

PDV Nova

"¡Admítelo!"

"Ya te dije que no tengo nada que admitir"

"No te creo, sabía que estabas loca por mi"

"¡CALLATE!" Me lanzé hacia ese miserable mono rojo para matarlo, quería que se comiera sus palabras, pero Gibson y Antauri me agarraron por detrás para no golpearlo.

"¡Déjenme! –grité- haré que deje de hablar de más" La lucha fué en vano, ellos no me dejarían golpear a mi compañero.

"Nova ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?" Preguntó Sprx.

"Sprx, ya basta no es..."

"No, chico...Nova nunca aprenderá –dijo Sprx, interrumpiendo a Chiro- ella tiene un problema"

"¿De qué estas hablando?" Preguntó Otto, confundido.

"¿Cómo puede ser que ella un día está de buenas como para pasar el rato conmigo y al otro solo para querer matarme?"

"Eso no es verdad –repliqué- además, solo has sido una molestia para mí desde que tengo memoria. Si te golpeo, es porque te lo mereces"

"Ya chicos –dijo Chiro tratando de manejar la situación- están llegando demasiado..."

"¿Sabiás que el enemigo está afuera? –Preguntó Sprx- Yo soy parte de éste equipo, y es como si golpearas al resto"

"¡Te lo has ganado! Y no me importa si eres parte del equipo o no ¡Eres un PERVERTIDO!"

"¿Pervertido? No querida, yo nunca he sido un pervertido, mucho menos contigo. Lo que pasa es que..."

"¿Y cómo lo llamo? ¿Acoso?" Sprx se quedó en shock.

"¡Tu me golpeas cuando hablo con una chica, y siempre estás detrás de mí para ver qué hago o digo...tu eres mi acosadora"

Gibson dió un paso hacia nosotros. "Deberían detenerse, esto es simplemente..."

"No les hablas ¡Les coqueteas! Y siempre pierdes por ser un egocéntrico. En lugar de pulir tus imanes ¡PULE TU CEREBRO! Que tus pensamientos son lo más sucio que tienes" Todos jadearon de la sorpresa, y Sprx me gruñó.

"Y yo no se a quién demonios sorprendes –dijo sombríamente mi contrincante- cuando luchas con tus ridículamente grandes manos de hombre, las niñas no suelen ser tan masculinas" Otro jadeo de parte de todos, ese comentario significa que toqué su ego y ahora se puso a mi nivel. Pero no se quedaría asi.

"S.P.R.X..7.7...¡Has cavado tu tumba!" Me liberé con fuerza bruta y activé mis puños. Sprx activó sus imanes, eso me sorprendió, pero no me iba a detener. Sprx esquivó todos mis golpes y yo esquivé sus ráfagas magnéticas, pero Antauri se interpuso entre los dos.

"¡Ya basta! –exclamó nuestro segundo al mando- han estado toda la semana de ésta manera y ustedes se terminarán matando" Chiro se puso al lado de Antauri.

"Antauri tiene razón -comenzó el joven- deberé tomar medidas drásticas con ustedes dos: Les quitaré sus armas a ambos"

"¿¡QUÉ!" Exclamamos Sprx y yo, y cómo no hacerlo, fué repentino.

"No puedes hacer eso –me defendí- si hay un ataque ¿Cómo voy a ayudar?"

"El Gusano Oscuro se fué, y solo queda hacer guardia en Shuggazoom, asi que les devolverémos sus armas cuando lleguemos...o hasta que logren llevarse bien" Finalizó nuestro líder, y bajé la cabeza, yo no puedo discutir con él. Sprx se veía totalmente asustado.

"¡No! No Chiro, no puedes quitarme mis imanes ¡Los necesito! Y no para pulirlos: si no los tengo cerca, Nova tratará de matarme"

"Sprx, tus imanes son igual de letales –dijo Chiro- ambos pueden dañarse si lo desean. Nova es más impulsiva, pero no puedo creer que también trataste de atacarla"

"Yo no la mataría, es ella la que me odia" Dijo Sprx muy serio, y me hizo sentir extraña ¿Eso es lo que piensa de mí? ¿Que lo odio?

"Sprx, yo no te odio –le dije- es que..."

"Olvidalo, no quiero seguir hablando de ésto. Chiro, tienes razón...pero no dejaré que me quiten mis imanes o seguir con tu tortura, Nova...asi que me voy" Y Sprx comenzó a acercarse a su tubo; traté de detenerlo, pero no podía mover mis pies; grité, pero no podía salir ni un sonido de mi boca, y Sprx solo se alejaba y desapareció. Sentí un vacío, todo se iluminó y...

* * *

><p>"¡AHHHHHHH!" Desperté confundida y asustada, y el reloj marcaba las 4 de la madrugada, presté más atención para oir que era la alarma de amenaza la que me despertó.<p>

_Nova, despierta, se activó la alarma. _Escuché decir a Chiro afuera de mi habitación, tambien pude oirlo avisarle al resto, y a Otto y Sprx decir "5 minutos más". Suspiré con alivio al saber que todo fué una simple pesadilla. Salté de mi vaina y cruzé la puerta, el resto ya habia salido y todos bajamos por nuestros tubos hasta la Sala Principal; Gibson se acercó a la computadora para verificar el problema.

"Segun la computadora, se ha detectado la amenaza cerca del Cinturón de Asteroides" La pantalla mostró un enorme robot gigante acercándose.

"¡Hay que detenerlo! ¡Monos, movilizence!" Y asi como mandó nuestro líder, todos corrimos a los tubos y tomamos nuestro lugar en el Super Robot. Cuando subí por mi tubo, miré a Sprx y le sonreí, pero él evitó contacto visual conmigo, fué extraño. Preparámos la plataforma y despegamos hacia el espacio. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con el enemigo, es del mismo tamaño que el Super Robot.

"Va a ser muy facil" Dije, y una voz muy conocida habló por el Robot enemigo.

"Jajajaja ¿Creen que podrán vencerme? –era la voz de Mandarin **(El de las esteroides, no el repugnante mono llorón calvo XD)** que conduce el robot por dentro- con mi Mandatrón no pueden hacer nada al respecto" Hubo un silencio un momento, y repentinamente Sprx y Otto rieron por la pantalla de comunicación.

"Jajaja es el nombre más ridículo que he oido" Dijo Sprx entre carcajadas.

"Jajaja si. Bueno –comenzó Chiro- podemos reirnos despues, ahora acabemos con Mandarín" Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a lanzar misiles al robot de Mandarín, pero éste los esquivó, y él hacía lo mismo, pero nosotros lo logramos con suerte. El robot enemigo se abalanzó hacia nosotros y esquivamos; ''Mandatrón'' comenzó a disparar rayos de sus ojos y nos alejamos, cada disparo nos hacia alejarnos más. Estabamos ahora justo frente al enemigo, y Sprx y Gibson despegaron en los Puños Cohete y volaron hacia su espalda para atacar, atrayendo al enemigo hacia nosotros, entonces Chiro activó el rayo del pecho **(No se cómo se llama ^^U) **e hizo volar al Robot cerca del Cinturón de Asteroides por el impacto mientras los Puños Cohete regresaban a su lugar del Super Robot.

Creímos haber derrotado al robot de Mandarín, asi que, con el Super Robot, nos acercamos hasta allá para comprobarlo, pero Mandatrón se puso de pie y disperó un láser hacia el Cinturón de Asteroides, haciendo que esas rocas avancen más rápido.

"Uh Oh" Luego el robot sacó 4 pinzas de su espalda y cada una tomó una extremidad del Super Robot, comenzó a jalar las Piernas Demoledoras y los Puños Cohete, el Piloto Cerebro aprovechó y voló hacia el enemigo, pero éste lanzó un láser de la boca hacia Antauri y lo hizo perder el control y adentrarse en un planeta cercano.

"¡ANTAURI!" Gritamos.

"¡El sistema no responde! –Dijo Otto en estado de pánico- ¿¡Qué hacemos!"

"¡GRITAR Y LLORAR!" Exclamó Sprx por la pantalla de comunicación, entonces Otto, Sprx y Chiro hicieron eso mientras golpeaban sus botones en estado de pánico, los miraba por la pantalla e hice lo mismo.

"¡Sprx! –dijo Gibson- podemos liberarnos, oprime...¡AHHHH!"

"No se qué boton es ese" Respondió Sprx llorando, volví a la pantalla para quitar la imagen del equipo histérico y ver que Gibson fué arrancado del Super Robot y lanzado.

"¡NO!" Gritamos, luego Otto fué arrancado de su lugar también y lanzado al Cinturón de Asteroides; apreté todos los botones con la esperanza de que alguno ayudara, pero tambien fuí arrancada; solo pude gritar mientras era catapultada y lanzada también, Sprx fué arrancado después de mí y lanzado al Cinturón de Asteroides.

No hacía más que dejarme llevar por la corriente de rocas, fuí golpeada por varios asteroides y volaba de un lado a otro dentro de la cabina, estrellándome contra las paredes, y un golpe me hizo perder la conciencia, dejándome a la deriva de la corriente espacial.

* * *

><p><strong>GW6: ¿Qué les parece? ^^<strong>

**Sprx: Tienes una obseción con los sueños ¿Sabías?**

**GW6: Si ¬¬ Pero los sueños son mi fuente de inspiración.**

**Antauri: Es una buena forma de equilibrar tus pensamientos.**

**Sprx: Hey! Creí que traerías a Nova, y tu historia aún me parece boba.**

**GW6: *Tomando un tubo de metal* Es mejor que corras *Va tras Sprx***

**Sprx: Oh uh *Corre***

**Antauri: Por favor revisen antes de que ellos se maten -_-U**


	2. ¿Dónde estoy?

**GW6: Hola! Debo decir que estoy muy emocionada :D**

**Sprx: Yo no ¬¬**

**GW6: ¡No te pregunté! :trollface:**

**Nova: ¿Porqué fuí mala con Sprx el capítulo anterior?**

**GW6: Porque me pareció genial ^-^**

**Nova: *suspiro* GirlWarrior6 no es dueña de nada, solo la trama y cualquier personaje que les parezca desconocido.**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Happening Tonight<strong>

_Capitulo 2_

* * *

><p>PDV Nova<p>

Desperté algo adolorida, tratando de recordar que fué lo que pasó antes de desmayarme. Veamos: La alarma de amenaza me despertó, fuimos al combate contra un Mega Robot conducido por Mandarín, éste nos arrancó y nos lanzó lejos a cada uno por un Cinturón de Asteroides, separándonos a cada uno hasta que yo terminé varada aquí.

_Definitivamente ésta no es mi mejor forma de combatir a la escoria, de hecho...no es mi mejor aventura._

Salí de la Pierna Demoledora 6 para revisar los daños, y veo que Otto tendrá mucho para entretenerse ayudándome a reparar. Éste planeta es totalmente desolado, con el cielo verde y el suelo púrpura. Extraño, pero cierto, por lo menos tiene oxígeno.

Me senté para pensar, poder aclarar mi mente y relajarme un poco. Unos minutos después me metí a mi vehículo para probar que funcionara, pero como era de esperarse: no pudo ni encender, asi que decidí dar una vuelta de exploración alrededor, dejando la Pierna Demoledora 6 a merced de lo que sea.

_Espero que todos estén bien ¿Cómo la estarán pasando?_

_Pensamientos de Nova_

_Antauri acaba de caer dentro de su nave en tierras selváticas, y sale del Piloto Cerebro 2 para revisar los daños de éste._

"_Debo encontrar una forma de comunicarme con los demás". Susurró el mono de plata y activó su comunicador de oído, entonces escucha murmuros a su alrededor._

"_¡Los he oido! ¡Es mejor que se descubran!" Gritó, y de cada rama, arbusto, árbol y cualquier otra vegetación salen pequeños seres blancos, con dos ojos azules y uno rojo entre ambos, exactamente en su frente, una cola muy peluda y escamas en su espalda, pero a pesar de ello se ven adorables._

'_Hm...parecen inofensivos y no siento vibras de odio o de amenaza en su interior' Pensó. Uno de ellos se acercó a Antauri lentamente, tenía una mancha sobre su cabeza._

"_Hola –dijo el pequeño ser- soy el líder del clan, eres bienvenido, acompáñanos a nuestro pueblo" Antauri asintió, ellos dos y los demás caminaron hasta un pequeño pueblo muy sencillo adaptado a su tamaño, obviamente un poco grande para Antauri._

"_Vean a nuestro nuevo invitado" Gritó el líder. Y todos los oyentes saltaron y aclamaron de la alegría._

"_Wow amigo um..."_

"_Antauri"_

"_Si, gracias ¿No eres de por aquí, cierto? ¿Y tu apariencia tiene origen?"_

"_Bueno, yo soy de un planeta llamado Shuggazoom, y soy robot"_

"_¿¡ROBOT! -Gritó el pequeño ser líder, y todo el mundo guardó silencio secamente- ¡Los robots son nuestros enemigos! ¡Ellos destruyeron nuestro pueblo varias veces! ¡Cada robot debe ser aniquilado!" Aclaró lo último con maldad. Toda la tribu se acercó a Antauri para rodearlo: les salieron colmillos, sus escamas se levantaron y se afilaron, sus ojos se volvieron negros y su piel blanca se volvió gris._

"¡_ATAQUEN AL ROBOT!"_

* * *

><p><em>Vuelta a la realidad<em>

"¡Wow! -Grité y tratar de no imaginarme lo siguiente- creo que exageré un poquito, sería de ficción. En fin...¿Cómo sería con Gibson?"

_Pensamientos de Nova_

_Gibson se estrella en un extraño planeta parecido a un bosque, sale y verifica los daños._

"_Hm...Con el gran choque que ha sufrido la nave, me temo que tardaré meses en repararlo si no obtengo el material que el Puño Cohete 4 necesita" Gimió de la frustración, luego se dió la vuelta, y sentado junto a un árbol estaba un hombre agregando hierbas y líquidos a un recipiente._

"_Disculpe ¿Hay algún pueblo cerca?" Preguntó el mono azul, y el tipo asintió._

"_Claro, vaya al sur –dijo apuntando hacia allá- y camine 7 kilómetros"_

"_¿¡7 kilómetros!" Preguntó sorprendido._

"_Tal vez más"_

"_¿Y qué hace tan lejos de su pueblo? Si es que se puede saber, señor..."_

"_Aiyen, y es porque necesito conseguir algunos elementos para éste compuesto"_

"_Wow ¿Entonces científico? Yo soy uno" Y los dos amigos de la ciencia comenzaron a hablar y hablar de ciencia, y cuando el hombre terminó de agregar elementos, se levantó y aceptó acompañar a Gibson al pueblo. Cuando ya faltaba poco..._

"_Por cierto ¿Cuál es la principal función de su compuesto?" Preguntó Gibson._

"_Es para una persona muy especial y para mi, para poder arreglar nuestro futuro" Dijo suavemente._

'_¿Acaso piensan consumirlo?' Pensó Gibson con cara de asco._

"_Interesante" Finalizó el mono azul y terminaron llegando al pueblo. De la nada se acercaron varios habitantes para empujar al hombre y acercarse a Gibson. El hombre trató de alejar a los entrometidos porque Gibson ya se sentía sofocado; Aiyen logró tomar su brazo y lo sacó de la multitud, pero una de las chicas tropezó y golpeó al hombre, haciendo que su compuesto cayera sobre él y Gibson._

"_¿Qué es? –preguntó la chica levantándose y olfateando la mezcla derramada- se acabó, ya no lo es" Finalizó y todo el pueblo se marchó, Aiyen tenía la cara de pánico._

"_¡Noooo! ¿¡Cómo voy a explicarlo ahora!" Gritó, y Gibson lo miró._

"_¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto´el científico azul._

"_¿Estás tranquilo? ¿No lo sabes? Ésto es un compuesto de escencias que se rocía en dos personas para unirlas en el eterno matrimonio, con ceremonia o no, y la acción no se puede cancelar"_

"_¿Matrimo...? ¿¡Incluso homosexuales!" Exclamó sorprendido y miserable._

"_¡Si! ¡Aquí eso es muy normal! Y contiene células inteligentes que degeneran tu cerebro si tratas de abandonar a la pareja. Y se suponía que mañana me casaría con mi novia"_

_"Significa que..."_

_"Si...¡Te has enlazado a mí por siempre!"_

_Vuelta a la realidad_

"¡Yay! ¡Ya basta! –grité desesperada- ¡Eso fué peor! ¡No supondré nada más! ¡Estoy exagerando las cosas! Ninguno me lleva por un buen..." Escuché un ruido en el cielo y miré hacia arriba.

"¿...camino?" Susurré al ver algo volando por los cielos, cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo al ver el objeto volador; me concentré en mi deseo, pero abrí los ojos rápidamente al sentir que el suelo se sacudió. Miré que la "estrella fugaz" dejó un rastro de humo en el cielo hasta llegar al horizonte, asi que corrí para seguir el rastro y averiguar de qué se trataba.

_Definitivamente eso no era una estrella fugaz_ **(¬¬)**

No tardé mucho en alcanzar a ver el objetivo, pero cuanto más me acercaba, veía llamas salir de allí. Me preocupaba demasiado ¿Y si era alguien del equipo? Otra explosión salió del mismo lugar, asi que corrí con más rapidez sin importar lo que sucediera, y frené sorprendida, con pensamientos tristes y peturbadores, solo podía describirse con la palabra "Preocupación". Y al darme cuenta qué era, dejé soltar una lágrima: aquel objeto volador en llamas era el Puño Cohete 3.

* * *

><p><strong>GW6: Es el momento de opinar.<strong>

**Sprx: *Llorando con pánico* ¡Me mataste! ¿¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Eres una psicópata!**

**GW6: *Rodando los ojos* Deja de actuar como bebé, Nova te está mirando.**

**Sprx: *Susurrando* Traidora ¬¬**

**Nova: *llegando* ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea de Gibson y Antauri? :O**

**GW6: Veo mucha ficción -_-U**

**Nova: Ya veo. Gracias por leer, revisen por favor *golpea a Sprx* y deja de llorar ¬¬**


	3. ¿De qué se trata ésto?

**GW6: ¡Hello! Estoy de vuelta y ahora con el capítulo 3 de ésta historia, y enserio perdonen por no actualizar antes, pero las fiestas te quitan parte de tu tiempo XD**

**Sprx: ¡Hola GW6! :D...y no creas que estoy muy contento con el capítulo anterior ¬¬**

**GW6: ¡Hey Sprx! ^-^...si no estas feliz con el anterior, lo estarás menos con éste capitulo.**

**Sprx: ¿Qué me va a pasar?**

**GW6: Lee por tí mismo, ahora...**

**Sprx: Si, si...GirlWarrior6 no es dueña del show, solo la trama blablabla ¡Continúen!**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Happening Tonight<strong>

_Capitulo 3_

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como ví el Puño Cohete 3 en llamas, corrí hacia allá para buscar señales de Sprx.<p>

"¡Sprx!" Grité. El calor era inmenso, pero no tanto como el que suelo resistir; extrañamente las llamas comenzaron a apagarse por sí solas, logrando que yo pudiera acercarme más al cohete hecho casi cenizas, ardiendo, destrozado, en feas condiciones; como era de esperarse, no ví nungún rastro de vida alrededor, era muy tranquilo... demasiado.

_¿Cómo lograron las llamas apagarse por si mismas? Un fuego así no lo lograba solo._

A medida que caminaba, sentía una presencia en el interior de la nave, supuse que era Sprx inconsiente por el choque. Me acerqué a la escotilla, y ví un poco de pelaje rojo atorado en la orilla, me peturbó un poco pero traté de pensar en otra cosa y la abrí.

"¿Sprx? ¿Estás bie...AHHHH?" Un monstruo verde viscozo y con tentáculos me sorprendió cuando abrí la escotilla, amenazaba con atacarme. Sonreí.

"Hmm necesitas una paliza urgentemente ¿No es así?" Pregunté sin esperar una respuesta, y miré hacia uno de sus colmillos porque había algo que me llamó la atención: era pelaje rojo...Sprx; me puse furiosa con solo pensar que aquel monstruo pudo haberle hecho algo a Sprx, o peor...comérselo.

"¿¡Qué le hiciste a Sprx!" Grité, y el monstruo me respondió con un rugido atemorizante y molesto...típico de los monstruos como ellos, pero no estaba asustada.

"¡Te enseñaré a tener modales!" Exclamé, y me preparé para convertir mis manos, ya estaba lista para dar el golpe y...¿Y mis manos? No transformé mis manos, tal vez lo olvidé, y lo intenté de nuevo pero...nada.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Susurré, y el feo monstruo me golpeó, estrellándome contra el rincón de un barranco bajo...ahora si estoy asustada. Continué desesperadamente tratando de activar mis manos, pero no funcionaban; la enorme creatura se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, lista para tragarme de una mordida, incluso traté de huir, pero me tomó con uno de sus tentáculos y me suspendió al aire, cerré mis ojos y dió un último rugido para finalizar, luego...

_Splash_

Nada...caí al suelo de una sentada, abrí los ojos con temor y ante mí estaba el monstruo convertido en un charco de baba, y justo en el centro de la suciedad hacia una lanza hecha a mano. Miré hacia arriba para detectar el origen de la lanza, y justo allí, en la cima de un barranco muy alto enfrente de mí, estaba alguien mirándome pero la luz del sol hizo sombra en su cara, y hasta a mí me molestaba; aun así, reconocí sus ojos y su figura: lo sabía...es Sprx, sano y salvo.

"¡Sprx!" Grité con alegría y me acerqué a la parte inferior del baranco, luego la silueta me dió la espalda y corrió lejos. Eso me confundió, asi que volé hasta la cima para seguirlo, y al aterrizar seguí corriendo detrás de él, lo llamé una y otra vez y no dejaba de huir de mí, supuse que cree que soy el enemigo.

"¡Sprx! ¡Soy yo, Nova!" Sprx frenó en seco, pero no se dió la vuelta para verme. También me detuve, a unos metros de él para esperar su reacción.

"Si...eres tu" Dijo en voz baja, pero de manera audible. Su voz era sombría.

"Yo em... –realmente no esperaba esa reacción en él- gracias por salvarme, no se que me pasó abajo" Dije sonriendo, pretendiendo torpeza por no lograr defenderme allá abajo; mi sonrisa se borró cuando Sprx se dió la vuelta con una mirada metafóricamente negra y dolorosa ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Porqué actúa así?

"Sprx ¿Porqué...?"

"Actúas conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Es normal en tí, acaso?" Preguntó, ahora estaba cada vez más nerviosa, no logro entenderle porque anoche festejamos la partida del Gusano Oscuro, no sucedió nada raro entre nosotros ¿Qué le hice anoche que lo tiene así? ¿El abrazo?

"Sprx yo...te juro que no te entiendo ¿Qué te hice anoche que te afectó tanto?" Creo que el choque el Puño Cohete 3 lo golpeó muy duro en el casco, él debió comenzar a alucinar o algo por el estilo, pero parece verse bien...si es que ése es el término correcto. Sprx apretó los puños con el ceño fruncido, suspiró y me miró.

"¿Bromeas, no? Porque te advierto que yo no lo hago...no ahora, no ésta vez"

"Yo..."

"Dime: ¿Ahora estás para pasar el rato conmigo o para querer matarme?" Dejé soltar una lágrima con la menor intención de hacerlo, él no se dió cuenta y su misma expresión fría seguía delante de mí, o tal vez no le importaba. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué está pasando? Esa frase la escuché anoche...¡Soñando! No es posible que eso haya sido real, estoy segura de ello ¿De dónde demonios se enteró de eso? Quiza ¿Soñó lo mismo y cree que eso pasó realmente?

"¿Qué? No me digas que ahora no recuerdas nada"

"..." _¿Qué sucede?_

"¿Qué pasó con el ''En lugar de pulir tus imanes ¡PULE TU CEREBRO! Que tus pensamientos son lo más sucio que tienes''?" Preguntó imitando mi voz, y debo admitir que eso me hizo sentir más dolor que coraje. Continuaba derramando lágrimas por cada palabra que oía salir de su boca, cada envenenada palabra de su boca.

"Por favor Nova, no te hagas la víctima conmigo ¿Ahora si tienes sentimientos?" Jadeé con la última frase. ''_¿Ahora si tienes sentimientos?'' _resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y las lagrimas se quedaron atoradas mientras me quedé ahogada, un nudo en la garganta, sin saber cómo responderle...Además ¿Y si empeoro las cosas?

"Y estoy seguro de que no guardas rencor por absolutamente NADA de lo que me dijiste, y estás preparada para darme una lección por lo que YO te dije ¿No es así?" Preguntó, alzando un poco la voz, y solo lo miré con mis ojos cristalinos de tantas lágrimas acumuladas.

"¿¡NO ES ASI!" Gritó aún más fuerte, también dejando caer una lágrima ¡Me hace sentir como basura! ¡Como si fuera la culpable de todo! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¡Fué un sueño! Al menos eso creo...Debe de ser ésta una broma..la más cruel broma, pero él está hablando más que enserio. ¿Y porqué estaba tan tranquilo en la Sala Principal? ¿Porque no se veía tan triste en la batalla? ¿Cómo cambió su humor con solo verme? ¿¡Qué está pasando! Aún estoy atorada en lágrimas y no puedo dejarlas salir por más que quiera.

"¡RESPONDEME NOVA! ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI?" Gritó una vez más con los ojos llenos de lágrimas acumuladas, agaché la cabeza violentamente, apreté mis puños y las lagrimas...ya salieron.

"Sprx –susurré- no es nada especial, solo quiero...¡MATARTE!" Grité y corrí hacia él para desatar mi furia, y no me improtaba si él sacaba sus imanes y se defendía, ahora solo iba a hacer lo que podía con tal de desahogarme con él por causarme tanto dolor. Lo abordé y lo derrumbé en el suelo para golpearlo en la cara, pero esquivó mi puñetazo y me sacó del camino. Ambos de pie tratamos de derribarnos entre sí, pero la fuerza era igual...no se de dónde sacó tanta fuerza como la mía.

"Te gusta ¿Verdad?" Preguntó con rabia, aún empujándonos de las manos, tratando de derribar al otro.

"¡No se de qué hablas!" Respondí.

"¡Es lo que buscas! Usarme como bolsa de pelea, esperabas que ahora yo me levantara para defenderme y tener un enemigo digno con quién desahogarte ¿Cierto? ¡ESO TE GUSTA!"

"¡Estás loco!" Grité con rabia; Sprx, con todas sus fuerzas, logró empujarme y lanzarme a 3 metros lejos de él, y me estrellé contra una roca muy grande, y no me puedo mover por el impacto.

"Tal vez mi mente es sucia, pero tus sentimientos lo son más -Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándome de una forma que mataría a cualquiera- asi que ¿Tienes algo que decir, Nova?" Tenía tantas cosas que decirle ahora, pero no sabía cuales eran las palabras correctas: la mitad eran groserías y la otra mitad eran formas de disculparme.

"Yo..." De la nada salió una manada de monstruos, no como el anterior, éstos eran de 6 brazos, altos y delgados, color naranja...realmente espeluznantes. Tomé posición y salté a atacar pero...olvidé que no puedo activar mis manos. Me golpearon, pero no me afectó tanto asi que corrí de nuevo y lanzé una patada en su cara, lográndolo derrotar junto unos más; Sprx se había unido a la batalla logrando derrotar otros, pero ambos estábamos rodeados por una gran cantidad de marcianos.

"¡Sprx! Activa tus imanes" Grité desesperada.

"¿Acaso tampoco lo recuerdas? Ni tu ni yo tenemos nuestras armas ¡Chiro ordenó desactivarlas para no matarnos entre los dos!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nova: *Llorando*¿Sprx y yo discutiendo así? ¡Nunca escribes así!<strong>

**GW6: Tal vez porque es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo mientras oigo mi mp3 :)**

**Nova: O.O No puedo imaginarme qué musica escuchabas mientras escribías.**

**GW6: No quieres saber u.u ¡Gracias por leer y dejen un comentario para ver si estoy haciendo bien las cosas! ^-^**


	4. Recuerdos o delirios

**GW6: Hello! Llegué con el siguiente capitulo! Y lamento por tardar años u.u**

**Otto: Si que tardaste**

**GW6: Si lo se, pero es que hice un drástico arreglo a la historia y la estuve planeando mas o menos. Planeaban ser unos 5 caps, pero tal vez sean mas ._.**

**Nova: Solo continúa -_- GirlWarrior6 No es dueña del programa, solo la trama.**

* * *

><p>"¡Sprx! Activa tus imanes" Grité desesperada.<p>

"¿Acaso tampoco lo recuerdas? Ni tu ni yo tenemos nuestras armas ¡Chiro ordenó desactivarlas para no matarnos entre los dos!" Ésto puede explicar porqué no pude luchar hace unos momentos, pero no explica la razón de lo que sucede. Ya no importa, las cosas van de mal en peor y no puedo quejarme ahora.

"¡Vamos a huir!"

"Ve tú, yo los acabo" Odio que sea tan testarudo.

"¡No estoy jugando, Sprx! ¡Activa tu propulsor y vámonos! No tienes tus..."

"¡Se rompió durante mi aterrizaje! Vete si quieres, yo me quedo" No se qué hice para merecer ésto; suspiré y activé mi propulsor.

"En ese caso yo te llevo" Y con eso lo tomé de la cintura y volamos, pero Sprx comenzó a luchar para que lo soltara.

"¡Bájame! No quiero que me salves" Miré hacia atrás y los feos aliens nos seguían.

"Ni lo creas –le respondí- no quiero ningún amigo en riesgo de morir"

"Oh ¿Ahora soy tu amigo y no quieres que me maten? –preguntó con descaro- ¡Porque prefieres hacer tú el trabajo sucio!" Dios, él es demasiado...¿rencoroso?

"¡Por favor! Podemos discutirlo después, ahora solo debemos salvarnos" Dije con desesperación; nos bajamos mas adelante y continuamos corriendo hacia una cueva, logrando perder a la manada de monstruos. Me dejé caer en el suelo del cansancio y comenzé a sentirme mareada: la cabeza me daba vueltas, oía murmuros y ruidos raros, me sostuve la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

* * *

><p>Desperté tirada sobre un suelo frío de metal, confundida ¿Ahora qué pasó? Miré a mi alrededor y ésto parece ser una clase de prisión<p>

"Ugh ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?" Me quejé, y ví a Sprx delante de mí atacando un par de escorpiones gigantes robots, luego volteó hacia mí.

"Hm por fin despiertas, no eres muy útil allá tirada" Dijo con indiferencia, estuve cerca de pensar que era una broma, por desgracia no era así, incluso podría golpearlo por el insulto, pero aún me siento algo perdida. Estaba cerca de decir algo y me interrumpió "De hecho, no sé que hago aquí cuidándote la espalda si eres tú quien daña la mía" Dijo con amargura, dejándome más dolida y confundida.

"¿Empezarás de nuevo? –repliqué con coraje, no tenía mejor forma de reaccionar- primero tu drama en el Super Robot y ahora aquí, incluso podría jurar que hiciste otro drama en algún otro lado donde no habia nadie presente ¡Sé racional y madura!" Grité, y Sprx me miró confundido, luego frunció el ceño.

"¿De qué hablas, querida?...debes de haberlo soñado" Oh genial, ahora soy mentirosa y loca.

"Si entonces lo soñé ¿Qué pasó antes de desmayarme?" Pregunté con los brazos cruzados, sentada en el suelo. Sprx rodó los ojos, aniquiló uno de los monstruos y se dirigió conmigo.

"Hmm veamos: nos atraparon, bla bla bla, trataste de hacerte la heroína atacando primero a los escorpiones, luego te picaron y te desmayaste solo unos segundos, nada nuevo de hecho -Dijo con un amargo sentido del humor- ahora corre y alcanza al resto por la izquierda, yo distraeré a éste" Me estoy volviendo loca ¡Y Sprx lo toma como si fuera cualquier cosa!

"¿Y perderme la acción? No gracias, yo me encargo y tu corre por los demás"

"No dejaré mi lugar, Nova, yo...ugh has lo que quieras" Finalizó con molestia, y continuó peleando. Me puse de pie y lo ayudé, él no me miró ni dijo algo para nada, solo los acabamos y el comunicador de Sprx se activó.

"_Antauri a Sprx ¿Estás bien?"_

"Si, ya están los escorpiones fuera de mi camino"

"_¿Y Nova?"_

"Despertó, ambos ya vamos en marcha"

"_De acuerdo, sigan las luces verdes de la pared del pasillo izquierdo y los guiará a la salida. Antauri fuera" _Se desactivó el comunicador de Sprx, y combatimos un par de guardias robots, pero no eran gran amenaza, excepto los que cargaban armas láser.

"No estamos muy lejos –dijo Sprx- deben de estar por..." Se detuvo en seco, habiamos llegado a una sala con comandos, y allí estaba el equipo pero...¿Quén es el otro que está frente a ellos? Era muy familiar.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y estaba...¿En la cueva? Deben de estar bromenado ¿No estaba en alguna clase de prisión? ¿Qué hago aquí? Comenzé a recordar que estaba en una persecución con Sprx cerca y antes de eso...discutí con él por ¿Un sueño? Tengo un extraño sentimiento en mi estómago y mi corazón ¡No comprendo nada! Solo me alivié que ya no estaba en peligro.<p>

"Aqui debemos estar se...¿¡Adónde crees que vas!" Sprx estaba cerca de salir de la cueva, ya se encontraba en la entrada.

"Voy a explorar afuera" Dijo, dándome la espalda, sin siquiera voltear para mirarme.

"¿Estás demente? ¡Nos verán de nuevo esos aliens!" Repliqué, no se saldría con la suya.

"¿Nos? No te preocupes por mi, solamente iré yo" Ésto comienza a fastidiarme.

"¡Sprx-77! Estás actuando ridículo, no te irás de aquí" Odio sonar mandona, éstos son los peores momentos para tener que gritarle a alguien, en especial a Sprx. Él se dió la vuelta para enfrentarnos cara a cara.

"¡No puedes darme órdenes, no eres la líder!" Me gritó con furia.

"¡Pero soy la tercera al mando del equipo! –respondí con brutalidad- No veo a Antauri, Chiro o el resto cerca, estamos solos"

"¡Exacto! –me interrumpió gritando- eres tercera al mando del equipo, pero no de mi propiedad, y mi propiedad dice que iré a buscar una forma de salir de aquí lo más pronto posible, contigo o sin tí" Muy bien, estoy cansada de la actitud de Sprx ¿Cómo puede ser así conmigo? Creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, ahora creo que él merece un puñetazo que atravieze su cráneo, pero con la actitud que tiene ahora puede dejar las cosas peor y terminar en una pelea...Espera ¿De qué hablo? ¿Le tengo miedo a Sprx o solo es lástima? Ugh me duela la cabeza, y ya que Sprx parece no querer cooperar conmigo y explicarme qué demonios le hice...

"¡Bien! –le grité, tratando de nivelarme con él- puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero cuando estés en peligro no se te ocurra buscarme. Yo...ya no te soporto un segundo más" Terminé con amargura, sofocada del arrepentimiento, pero mi ego no me permitía disculparme, y a pesar de éso ví a Sprx vacío...no reaccionó ante lo que le dije, solo me miró.

"¡Claro que puedo! No necesito tu permiso...Adios" Y con eso, Sprx se marchó dejándome en la húmeda cueva, sola a lo que sea que me espere; me senté sobre una roca para aclararme por un momento; tomé un respiro y exhalé unas 2 o 3 veces. Ya que me sentí un poco menos estresada me levante y me acerqué hacia una estalagmita, levanté mi puño y...

"¡IDIOTA!" Le dí un puñetazo. Tras otro y tras otro, cada uno mientras pensaba en Sprx y lo estúpido que es: un egoísta, insensible, mentiroso y con problemas de humor y personalidad...¡Su existencia es un desastre! Cada puñetazo desataba una grosería de mi boca; terminé destruyendo la estalagmita, pero no me di cuenta de que mis gritos agitaban las estalactitas, por lo que comenzaron a caer.

_Oh uh_. Esquivé cada estalactita a punto de caer sobre mi que realmente no fué tan dificil, aunque siempre cercana a recibir un golpe de ellos, pero ninguno me dió; por desgracia, todo el alboroto desató murciélagos que se fueron contra mi. Corrí, lejos de la cueva, y por fin me dejaron en paz.

_Definitivamente éste día no podría ser peor. _Ahora al ver que ésta cueva no es tan segura como me esperaba, decidí buscar provisiones: si hay murciélagos y esas especies de vida, debe de haber alimento y agua cerca.

Han pasado tres días bastante solitarios, tratando de comunicarme con el equipo; no he podido arreglar la Pierna Demoledora 6 cuando regresé por ella, solo he podido dormir dentro. Encontré una fuente de agua a dos kilometros desde donde aterrizé, asi que ahora no será mucho problema estar aquí...por ahora.

Decidí explorar por mi cuenta de nuevo para ver si hay peligro cerca, éste lugar parece deshabitado pero en realidad está lleno de vida...vida maligna, pero es vida. Llegué a caminar tanto hasta un campo ardiente muy sensible con lava bajo tierra en actividad constante. Gibson nos advirtió que en ésta clase de suelos hay que guardar silencio y caminar despacio por la inestabilidad del subsuelo capaz de entrar en actividad con cualquier vibración.

Fué dificil atravezar ese campo caliente, y estaba cerca de salir hasta que escuché algo. Seguí el origen del ruido y tras varias rocas me oculté para tener una mejor visión: era Sprx combatiendo un gordo monstruo negro con lineas rojas; como no era una batalla muy tranquila que digamos, pedazos de suelo volaban al azar hacia el cielo por el vapor de lava, y esa fuerza parece ser capaz de mandarte a volar. El monstruo llevaba ventaja, y Sprx trataba de defenderse con una lanza hecha a mano, desgraciadamente no duró mucho y se rompió, pude ver el pánico en su cara tras esquivar golpe tras golpe; me senté dándole la espalda a la batalla para pensar.

_¿Debería ayudarlo?_

_¿No te molesta cómo te está tratando? Te gritará de nuevo por meterte en la batalla._

_Pero él necesita ayuda, aunque me odie...debo ayudarlo._

_Te seguirá reprochando por temas que tu no has hecho._

_Tal vez si las hice, pero no las recuerdo._

_No has hecho nada, él esta actuando como idiota por las demás veces que lo trataste mal._

_Si asi fuera, tiene una buena razón para hacerlo...yo le causé la mitad de sus moretones._

_Tú lo golpeas cuando se lo merece, tú misma lo has dicho una y otra vez ¡Nunca sin razón alguna!_

¿Sin razón alguna? Creo que también lo he hecho, y recordé varias veces en que lo he golpeado o gritado. Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y comenzé a oir voces en mi cabeza: eramos Sprx y yo...discutiendo.

"_¡Estuviste espiándome en mi habitación!"_

_Risas de Sprx_

"_¿Que tiene de divertido?"_

"_Es que siempre noté que estabas enamorada de mí y tuviste que hacer test de chicas y leer blogs de romance para darte cuenta de eso"_

"_¡No me gustas!"_

"_¡Me amas!"_

"_¡Callate!"_

¿Por qué no lo recuerdo? En algún momento se que lo oí, mi mente no me inventaria una discusión asi, supongo ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? ¿Sucedió algo que no recuerdo?

Con todo esto olvidé a Sprx y me levanté rápidamente, Sprx le dió un colazo pero no pareció afectarlo, miró sus pies y dió un paso atrás a tiempo para esquivar un trozo de suelo sólido que voló, y él suspiró; el monstruo aprovechó y lo golpeó, estrellándolo contra un muro natural de roca. Salté a la acción y ataqué al monstruo por detrás...es realmente duro.

Sprx estaba debil, no lograba ponerse de pié, en cambio solo me miró. A pesar de no tener mis armas, activé mi propulsor y volé muy alto, luego volé en picada y le dí un puñetazo; a pesar de que no lo destruí, solo rodó hacia otro lado, permitiéndome ayudar a Sprx a levantarse, él me miró confundido y dolido.

"¿Po-por qué lo haces?"

"Detesto dejarte solo" Le dije sonriendo, y Sprx hizo una mueca...bueno, es mejor que fruncirme el ceño.

Comenzamos a caminar y el monstruo corrió de vuelta hacia nosotros, y para mejorar nuestra suerte, nos sacudimos porque el suelo comenzó a temblar por todos lados. Y sin previo aviso...,

* * *

><p><strong>GW6: Bueno eso es todo por ahora, lo hize más largo para compensar lo que tardé ¿Les pareció bueno? :)<strong>

**Sprx: No ¬¬**

**Nova: Algo :/**

**Otto: Es extraño ._.**

**GW6: Gracias ¿Eh? -.-^**

**Antauri: Gracias por leer, revisen y esperen el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. ¿Ahora lo recuerdo? P1

**GW6: ¡Hey chicos! Lamento la última demora todavía, en realidad no recuerdo cuánto ha pasado desde la última actualización.**

**Sprx: ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan irresponsable? ¬¬**

**GW6: No es de tu interés. Ahora calla y dí tu parte.**

**Sprx: Hmm GirlWarrior6 solo es dueña de la trama y cualquier invento ocasional.**

**GW6: Así está mejor, no te pago para que me critiques.**

**Sprx: ¡No me pagas nada!**

**GW6: Te pagaré para que te calles :(**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Happening Tonight?<strong>

_Capítulo 5_

* * *

><p>Comenzamos a caminar y el monstruo corrió de vuelta hacia nosotros, y para mejorar nuestra suerte, nos sacudimos porque el suelo comenzó a temblar por todos lados. Y sin previo aviso, el suelo de lava nos levantó a Sprx y a mí por el aire, salvándonos del monstruo, pero ahora teníamos otro peligro más para preocuparnos: aterrizaremos en una fosa de lava.<p>

Estábamos cerca de caer, y estaba tan asustada que olvidé activar mi propulsor; ya que sentía mi perdición llegar...

* * *

><p><em>Extrañaba éste lugar.<em> Pensé. Estaba sentada en una banca en el parque, viendo los niños jugar, las parejas pasear y mas mascotas exóticas correr. Como el Gusano del Rey Esqueleto fué destruido y hemos puesto la cuidad en paz, todos nos hemos tomado un día libre; desde donde estoy sentada, ví a Sprx y Otto caminando juntos al lado de la calle, supuse que van a la Sala de Videojuegos en el Arcade.

"¡Hey chicos!" Grité saludando con la mano, y Otto alcanzó a oirme y me saludó, pero Sprx no me vió porque se distrajo con dos ''señoritas'' que pasaron al lado de él que lo saludaron, y obviamente Sparky no se perdería esa **magnifica** oportunidad. No se que es peor: ver a Sprx acosando mujeres, o que me haya ignorado para hacerlo :/

Era la hora de la cena, el día se fué muy rápido...en realidad bastante rápido. En fin, tomé mi lugar en la mesa y sirvieron la ensalada. Realmente me sentía con muy poco apetito y un ligero dolor de cabeza, apenas tenía fuerzas para revolver la ensalada de mi plato con mi tenedor.

"Nova ¿Estás bien? No has tocado tu comida" Dijo Gibson preocupado.

"Oh lo siento –dije finjiendo una muy convincente sonrisa- ando algo perdida en mis pensamientos" Así creí que me safaría, pero hay dos muchachos que tratarán de hacerme sacar la sopa cuando digo "pensamientos": uno para ayudar y otro para molestar...habló Sprx.

"Jejeje, pensando en mí, querida ¿No es cierto?" Sabiendo que él hablaría, podía esperar algo así de Sprx, y no puedo ponerme a su nivel siempre.

"No digas tonterías, Sparky...¿Me pasan el aderezo?" Terminé finjiendo naturalidad, viendo la cara de Sprx cuando escuchó el apodo; Chiro tomó el aderezo y lo acercó hacia mí, pero cuando estaba cerca de tomarlo, Sprx lo tomó primero y lo vació completamente sobre su ensalada mientras me miraba con una odiosa sonrisa.

"Woah, me lo terminé pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta el aderezo ¿Me darían la pimienta?" No puedo creer que haya hecho eso a propósito, y se que dije que no debería ponerme a su nivel pero...no me dejaría perder por un patán. Otto miró dudoso y le acercó la pimienta a Sprx y, al igual que yo, estaba cerca de tomarlo hasta que logré quitárselo primero, abrí el envase de pimienta y lo dejé caer todo sobre mi plato.

"Per-fec-to, justo como me gusta la ensalada" Dije sonriendo, mostrando los dientes, haciendo un gesto diabólico hacia Sprx, quien me miró con rabia, y antes de que pudiera percibirlo, él y yo ya estábamos lanzándonos comida entre los dos.

No hace falta explicar detalles, Antauri nos detuvo y nos puso a limpiar la cocina, la mesa y la Sala Principal ¡Fantástico! Es lo que me saco por jugar con Sprx-77 a la guerra personal de comida, probablemente Antauri se molestó porque Otto trató de infiltrarse en la pelea usando a Chiro como su escudo, y claro que siendo una de las máximas autoridades como él y veo a mi líder usado como plato para llevar, me pondría igual.

Me sentí extraña cada vez que le arrojaba un plato con comida a Sprx, y cuando comenzamos a limpiar y ni él ni yo mencionamos alguna palabra...me hizo sentir aún peor; era un muy molesto silencio que comprimía mi pecho en el dolor, y no sabía qué decirle a Sprx para demostrarle que lo siento, pero en cambio mi orgullo se apoderó de mí y no me permitió romper el hielo. Sprx terminó antes lo que le tocaba limpiar y se fué, no supe qué rumbo tomó, solo se que se fué, unos minutos después, logré terminar, y algo me pasó por la mente.

_Oh Dios mío, lo olvidé_. Pensé en voz alta, fuí hacia la computadora, pero al llegar...no habia nada, y eso me preocupó. Busqué en todos lados y le pregunté a los muchachos si por casualidad lo tomaron, pero la respuesta era la misma. Tenía dos opciones: preguntarle a Sprx si por casualidad las vió o las tiró a la basura, ó seguir buscando por mi cuenta mañana temprano. Elegí la dos.

Caminé hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones para entrar al mío, y pude oir algunos murmuros en mi habitación. Me acerqué a la puerta para ver si podía oir mejor, pero se detuvo, y no logré escuchar más, supuse que era algun defecto en el sistema y no le tomé importancia. Al entrar, había silencio...demasiado silencio, y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio para observar lo que me llevé haciendo en la mañana, y justo allí estaba lo que buscaba. Tuve una extraña sensación, como un deja-vú, pero como si estuviera envolucrado en algo que pasó...y al mismo tiempo no. Yo...

* * *

><p>"Ahhh..." Dejé de gritar cuando me dí cuenta de que no caí, estaba suspendida en el aire; Sprx logró sostenerse del borde de la fosa, y a tiempo para poder tomar mi cola y salvarnos a ambos. Comenzó a tirar de la orilla para tocar tierra, luego comenzó a jalarme para ayudarme a subir.<p>

"Gracias, Sprx" Dije con una cálida sonrisa, y Sprx me miró muy...bueno, me miró, sin muestras de odio o tristeza, solo asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Caminamos lejos de ése sitio para evitar otro accidente, y Sprx dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

"¿Qué hacías aquí, por cierto?" Me preguntó.

"Yo solo estaba explorando el lugar, y terminé hasta acá ¿Pero tú qué hacias peleando con aquel monstruo?"

"Yo...pateé una roca enorme porque no estaba de humor, pero esa roca resultó ser hijo de aquel monstruo, y corrió llorando con su padre...y el resto es historia" Asentí con la cabeza y suspiré. En el camino hubo un largo silencio, Sprx estaba distraído y no solía mirarme.

"Sprx, yo no quiero tener que discutir contigo de nuevo ¿Puedes explicarme qué sucedió que te duele tanto?"

"Tú"

"Sprx ¡Por favor! ¿Quieres dejar la incógnita para otro momento?" Grité y me cruzé de brazos, esperando su respuesta. Él se puso de la misma manera manera.

"Aún no creo que no lo recuerdes, mira: después de la pelea de comida nos..."

"¿Pelea de comida?" Susurré sorprendida, y Sprx asintió, luego continuó.

"Fuí a tu habitación y encontré aquellos ''documentos'' que tanto te importan, y creí que era un plan para vengarte de mí y los llevé conmigo a mi habitación" Oyendo eso mi paciencia cayó y mi temperamento aumentó, amenazando con atacar a lo más próximo a mí.

"Sprx, eres un..." Sprx puso sus manos como barrera a medida que me acercaba a él.

"Woah espera, no te he terminado de contar mi versión"

"¡No necesito saber tu versión para saber por...!" Comenzé a oir esas voces en mi cabeza otra vez.

"_Es que siempre noté que estabas enamorada de mí y tuviste que hacer test de chicas y leer blogs de romance para darte cuenta de eso"_

"_¡No me gustas!"_

"_¡Me amas!"_

"_¡Cállate!"_

***FLASH***

"¡Cállate!" Le grité a Sprx, y él suspiró.

"Bueno, basta de tanto drama, querida...continuaré leyendo por allá" Y avanzó lejos de mí, dirigiéndose a tu tubo, pero fuí tras él corriendo, y él comenzó a huir más rápido de mí.

"¡Basta Sparky! ¡Tu broma ya no es divertida!"

"Osea que hace un momento si lo era"

"¡No! ¡Nunca lo fué!"

"Tu amor por mí te confundé ¿No es cierto?" **(:D)**

Él ya estaba cerca de su tubo, pero lo alcanzé y lo abordé en el suelo, tratando de arrebatarle mis revistas, y lo conseguí, pero ambos nos abalanzamos y bajamos por el tubo en picada, yo terminé cayendo sobre Sprx. Comenzé a levantarme y Sprx trató de quitarme las hojas, ambos jalando un extremo de la revista hasta que...

"¡SPRX!"

La revista se rompió en dos partes, la mitad la tenía Sprx y la otra mitad yo. Ésto fué el colmo de mi paciencia: me lanzé contra Sprx y comenzamos a pelear en el suelo, desquitando mi furia contra él, mientras trataba de quitarme las manos de encima, pero aún no comprendo porqué estaba enojada si eran solo unas estúpidas hojas para chicas ¿Habrá algo más?

"¿Qué? ¿Aunque sabes que te gusto sigues golpeándome? Esta clase de relación nunca durará" Me dijo con picardia para molestarme, por desgracia lo consiguió. Fué entonces cuando el equipo logró escuchar nuestros gritos y corrieron a la habitación para separarnos.

"¡Admítelo!"

"¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que admitir!"

"No te creo, sabía que estabas loca por mí"

***FLASH***

Ese definitivamente fué un recuerdo ¿Cómo es que no mi dí cuenta antes? ¡Sprx no debería estar molesto conmigo! ¡Debería ser yo! ¡Él estaba acosándome!

"Hey Sprx –susurré- ahora lo recuerdo mejor"

* * *

><p><strong>GW6: Si, si...es más corto que el último capítulo, pero el otro solo compensaba el tiempo tardío. Ahora ¿Qué le dirá Nova? ¿Sprx guardará rencor todavía? ¿Nova esta loca o confundida?<strong>

**Otto: Ambas :D**

**Nova: Otto, no me ayudas ¬¬**

**GW6: Esperen el siguiente capítulo n.n**

**Otto: Gracias por leer ^-^**


	6. ¿Ahora lo recuerdo? P2

**GW6: ¡Hola otra vez! Primero aclaro algo: cuando escribo *FLASH* es por un recuerdo; cuando hay líneas de separación son escenas donde Nova siente estar viviendo algo otra vez, separaciones de escenas, etc.**

**Otto: Aún me confundo ¿Cuándo se aclara todo?**

**GW6: Pronto ¿Harían los honores?**

**Gibson: Muy bien. La demente GirlWarrior6 no es dueña del show.**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Happening Tonight<strong>

_Capítulo 6_

* * *

><p>"Hey Sprx –susurré- ahora lo recuerdo mejor" Sprx inclinó un poco la cabeza.<p>

"Ah, entonces que su..." Lo callé con una bofetada, no me había sentido tan aliviada de hacerle eso hasta ahora porque claramente él se lo merece, y viendo bien las cosas, todo su drama fué otro de sus estúpidos juegos. Me miro confundido y luego frunció el seño.

"¡Hey! ¿¡Qué te ocurre ahora?" Me gritó con coraje, con la mano en el lugar de la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

"¡Recordé todo Sprx! ¡Tú estabas acosándome en el pasillo! ¡Tomáste algo mío sin mi permiso! Después tuviste el descaro para decirme todas esas cosas cuando te encontré cerca de tu cohete, haciéndome sentir la víctima. Eres un mono enfermizo" Terminé con amargura, rabia, guardando lágrimas de odio y rencor por hacerme causar tanto mal a mi mente...por herir mis sentimientos de esa manera.

"¿Ahora vienes con ese cuento? Yo traté de explicarte porqué sucedió todo, pero tienes siempre un complejo de tener alguna locura o idea que me perjudique, sin al menos dejarme contarte cómo pasó, siendo tú una paranoica" También se le veía odio brillando en sus ojos, Sprx respiraba de una manera descontrolada, pero aún creo que es un mentiroso.

"¡Cierra la boca! No me verás la cara más de una vez"

"¡No te quiero ver la cara! ¡Trato de que veas que estás pensando mal!"

"¡Ja! ¿Yo mal? Puedo decirte que estoy perfectamente racional y ahora mismo segura de lo que ocurrió ¡Y no puedes negarme nada!" Terminé apuntando a su pecho, en señal de amenaza. No respondió, solo me miró asustado, luego empujó mi mano y tomó postura.

"Nova, parece que fué un error tratar de hacer las paces contigo" ¿Q-qué dijo? Eso obviamente dolió.

"He estado tratando –continuó- de ser mejor contigo,de comprenderte –se cruzó de brazos- y llegas diciéndome que te acosaba cuando solo quería ver si no guardabas rencor por lo del comedor, has estado de mal humor conmigo y ya no lo soporto" Su voz estaba rota, llena de dolor.

"Sprx –susurré- yo..."

"No importa –siguió- no se cómo pude creer que podías ser una amiga para mí" Apretó sus llorozos ojos y siguió avanzando, dejándome atrás. Me llené de culpa, de rabia, de dolor, varias cosas. Sentía que ésto acabó aquí.

"Muy bien, ahora se que ¡No puedo confiar en tí!" Grité. Se detuvo y giró su cabeza hacia mí.

"El sentimiento es mutuo" Me dió la espalda, comenzó a avanzar solo. Mi mente me atormentaba de ideas, de explicaciones, y lo peor es que no sabía si confiar en mí, sabiendo que no estoy estable, o en los argumentos de un amigo de toda la vida, cuyo caracter no siempre fué de fiar.

Me sentí tan devastada, se que cometí un error al gritarle así porque en el fondo creo que él no se lo merece a pesar de lo que yo ví en ese recuerdo; corrí hacia él.

"¡Sprx!"

"¡Déjame, Nova!" Me dijo, sin siquiera mirarme, pero seguí avanzando.

"No Sprx, yo lo siento" Murmuré, y se detuvo en seco, luego me miró.

"Tienes razón, estoy siendo de lo peor contigo y se que no te pondrías tan mal si fuera una broma tuya, lamento todo lo que sea que provoqué por esas revistas" Dije arrepentida, ya segura de mi error. Sprx bajó la cabeza, dudando sobre qué decir.

"Continúa por favor, necesito saber cómo ocurrió todo"

Sprx suspiró "Mira, no te culpo si no me crees, ya que yo em...me sentí algo raro ese día"

"¿Uh?"

"Si, algo no estaba bien conmigo, pero no recuerdo qué podría ser" Hizo una mueca y me miró; también detuve mi mirada en él, sentí que a pesar de la gran cantidad de veces que discutí con él en éstos últimos días, podría creerle. Sonreí.

"Prometo creerte –dije- solo te pido que no mientas, dí lo que sabes" Él asintió comprendiendo mi punto, nos sentamos bajo un árbol.

"Bueno, yo..." Cada cosa que me contaba, la imaginé en mi mente:

_Sprx estaba en su habitación sentado con algo en sus manos: eran los papeles que estaban en mi escritorio. Estaba ante él en el marco de la puerta y me acerqué._

"_¡Estuviste espiándome en mi habitación!" Le grité._

"_Lo sé, perdona, no debí tomarlas" Dijo sonriendo._

"_¿Qué es tan divertido?" Le grité_

"_No nada, solo que no creí que te gustara alguien –él dijo- ¿Soy yo?" (Me aclara que ésa pregunta fué por broma)_

"_¡No me gustas!"_

"_Bueno ya, no trato de mole..."_

"_¡Cállate!" Cuando le dije eso, Sprx se levanta con las revistas en mano._

"_Oye, no se qué traes contra mí, pero ésto va a la basura" Terminó molesto, y comenzó a caminar hacia su tubo, luego yo fuí tras él corriendo, despues él aumentó la velocidad._

"_¡Basta, Sparky! ¡Tu broma ya no es divertida!"_

"_¿Crees que mis emociones no pueden o pudieron ser serios a veces?"_

"_¡No! ¡Nunca lo fué!"_

"_No quiero hacer ésto, pero quiero descubrir la causa de tu actit...¡OWHHH!" Lo alcanzé justo cerca de los tubos y traté de quitarle esas revistas y hojas en manos, pero terminamos cayendo por el tubo. Al aterrizar, traté de quitarle las revistas de nuevo, pero él también tiró de ellas y se rompieron, allí comenzamos a luchar en el suelo._

"_¡Dejate de tonterías! ¿Eres paranoica o tienes algo en contra mía?" No le respondí, continué peleando._

"_¡Admítelo!"_

"_¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que admitir!"_

"_¡Tienes rencor conmigo! Peleas conmigo por un estúpido test de chicas" Pero ¿Por qué ésta versión es diferente a la que recuerdo?_

Su narración fué suficiente, hasta allí lo detuve "Sprx ¿Estás seguro de que no me mientes?" Pregunté seriamente y me miró a los ojos.

"Si Nova, éso fué lo que ocurrió" Mi cabeza me dolía por tanta confusión y la sostuve entre mis manos levemente.

"Hey ¿Te pasa algo?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Estoy bien, solo algo de jaqueca. Pero no entiendo porque yo recuerdo algo diferente a lo que me contaste" Dije, él me miró confundido.

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué tan diferente?"

"Bueno, lo que dijiste sobre mí coincide con lo que recuerdo, pero tus diálogos son diferentes a mi testimonio"

"Sabía que no me creerias" Dijo molesto.

"No Sprx, te creo, solo que he olvidado lo sucedido desde que acabamos con el Gusano Oscuro ¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación y saliste con las hojas?"

"Yo bueno, como te mencioné, te visité para ver si aún estabas de mal humor por el incidente del comedor pero no estabas, luego no recuerdo por qué pero entré a una clase de closet y creo que me quedé dormido" No tenía palabras para eso.

"Bueno, continúa"

"Cuando salí, tu ya estabas dormida, asi que salí en silencio, pero no pude evitar echar un vistazo a las revistas e impresiones que tenías en tu escritorio, tomé algunas y fuí a mi cuarto para leerlas" Sprx realmente se veía apenado, eso es raro en él.

"Déjame ver si entendí entonces: después de la pelea de comida fuiste a mi habitación para verme y luego te escondiste por una razón que no recuerdas, viste los papeles que tenía sobre mi escritorio y los llevaste a tu habitación, más noche yo llegué y me puse como loca cuando te ví leyendo mis cosas, por lo que terminamos peleando en la Sala Principal ¿Correcto?" Sprx asintió.

"No se que decir al respecto: o es la mas grande broma de mal gusto o me estoy volviendo loca" Dije, y comenzé a tener otro recuerdo.

***FLASH***

"...asi que me voy" Sprx comenzó a caminar hacia su tubo.

"No, Sprx ¡Espera!" Grité, me congelé en mi lugar cuando sentí una enorme luz iluminar la habitación. Aproveché corrí hacia mi tubo para seguir a Sprx; desde la esquina de mi ojo pude ver que la luz de la Sala Principal se apagó, lo ignoré y bajé. Había salido del tubo y miré hacia todos lados para hayar un rastro de Sprx, y lo ví alejándose justo frente a mí y corrí hacia él.

"¡SPRX!" Lo llamé y se dió la vuelta. Me detuve.

"Exageras las cosas –dije desde mi lugar- ¡Deja de actuar como un niño!" Su cara cambió de enojo a culpa, justo allí Gibson llegó corriendo, estaba saliendo del Super Robot con apuro.

"¡Nova! ¡Todos desaparecieron!" Llegó diciendo. Él y yo miramos a Sprx, quien estaba aún a unos metros de nosotros. Sprx parecía que iba a decir algo, pero en lugar de eso comenzó a reir. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Sprx se estaba riendo porque ellos estaban en peligro...desaparecidos; se me vinieron varias ideas a la mente, como que él estaba metido en eso.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" Preguntó Gibson desesperado y notablemente asustado, tal vez preocupado por la salud mental de Sprx, no lo se.

"¡Sprx! –dijo- no es ninguna broma" Él no dejaba de reir, quería correr a él y golpearlo, pero la mano de Gibson me detuvo.

"Guárdalo para después, mejor hay que encontrarlos y...¿uh?" Dijo como vió el lugar de Sprx, seguí su vista pero Sprx ya no estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>GW6: Me pregunto si ahora está más claro :**

**Sprx: *Llegando* Ugh tu historia no tiene sentido, y no necesitas ver las visitas para saber que tanta confusión aburre al poco público :/**

**GW6: Te pagué para que no hablaras.**

**Sprx: *Sonriendo* Entonces has sido estafada.**

**GW6: *Tomo un tubo y adopto cara maléfica* ¿Enserio?**

**Sprx: *Huye de la escritora maniática***

**Antauri: Gracias por leer, revisen y esperen el siguiente capítulo -_-U**


	7. Enfrentar lo ¿Ocurrido?

**En el capitulo anterior: Sprx habla con Nova para poderle explicar cómo sucedió todo ese alboroto y por qué le guarda rencor, luego Nova tiene un recuerdo. Aqui el recuerdo continúa.**

**Realmente lamento si estoy causando confusión, pero al menos ésto ya dará fin pronto ^-^ Oh y lamento la demora :s**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Happening Tonight?<strong>

_Capítulo 7_

* * *

><p>"Guárdalo para después, mejor hay que encontrarlos y...¿uh?" Dijo como vió el lugar de Sprx, seguí su vista pero Sprx ya no estaba.<p>

"¡Hey! –grité molesta- ¿¡Ahora adónde...!"

"No preguntes –dijo Gibson- mejor vamos a buscar al resto"

"Sprx debe estar detrás de todo ésto" Murmuré con rencor mientras corrimos hacia el Super Robot, luego mi comunicador se activó.

_"¡Nova! ¡Debes hacer algo!" _Era la voz de Sprx, sonaba preocupado.

"¿¡Qué te traes ahora! ¿¡Adónde fuiste!" Pregunté molesta.

"No se, pero hagan algo ¡Él regresó!" Gibson y yo nos detuvimos, estábamos al lado del pié del robot.

"¿Quién?" Pregunté.

"Es..." La comunicación comenzó oirse horrible y ruidos raros al fondo.

"Sprx ¡Sprx! ¿Estás?" Perdí la comunicación, ahora solo escuchaba estática. Dí un fuerte golpe al pié del Super Robot por la rabia; mientras subíamos por el tubo, Gibson comenzó a contarme cómo desaparecieron todos cuando bajé. Parados en la Sala Principal, algunos robots salieron de la nada, les dimos lucha pero perdimos. Perdí la conciencia, y creí haber visto a alguien mirando desde el fondo de la habitación, pero no recuerdo su figura.

***FLASH***

Desperté de aquella memoria, y Sprx seguía sentado al lado mío. Tenía la mirada fija en él, luego se dió cuenta.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" Me preguntó. Me cruzé de brazos sin quitar la vista de él.

"¡Dime, Nova!"

"Algo pasó después de que discutimos en la Sala Principal, cuando el resto estaba presente"

"No por favor" Dijo apretando los ojos en un molesto tono. Sabía que era un tema que no debía tocar más, pero necesitaba respuestas.

"Debes creerme, Sprx –le dije- solo recuerdo la pelea en la Sala Principal, pero lo recuerdo como un sueño. No se qué ocurrió esa noche y solo tú puedes decirme qué olvidé" Tuve la esperanza de que Sprx me comprendería, asi como yo lo hice con él; él suspiró y se envolvió en sus brazos.

"Perdona Nova, pero la verdad no lo recuerdo"

"¿Qué?"

"Recuerdo que salí y comenzé a caminar lejos del robot, estaba tan molesto que necesitaba despejar mi mente y..."

"Y..."

"Es todo" Suspiré con resignación. Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme de nuevo y la sostuve entre mis manos.

"Nova ¿Qué te pasa?" Gritó Sprx, pero me dolía tanto que era incapaz de responderle, solo pude concentrarme en el dolor.

"¿¡Nova!" Exclamó mas fuerte mi nombre, pero seguía debil para responderle.

"NOVA" Gritó preocupado, asustado y desesperado. Mi vista comenzó a nublar y a Sprx comenzaba a oirlo como un simple susurro.

* * *

><p>Desperté en un vacío oscuro, parecía que estaba sola y no escuchaba ni un solo ruido alrededor. Era como si estuviera viendo un mundo que aparece al cerrar los ojos, pero aquí siento algo bastante raro, y justo ante mí apareció un monstruo musculoso color naranja, tenía una máscara; éste estaba riendo, y yo no perdía mi postura.<p>

"¡Identifícate!" Le grité, pero el monstruo aumentó el volumen de su risa, luego para en seco y sonríe con malicia.

"Te sientes confundida ¿No es cierto, Nova?" Eso me asustó ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Y quién rayos es él? Debo de estar alucinando de nuevo.

"Basta de habla, monstruo ¿QUIEN ERES?" Le grité, y el monstruo con esteroides hizo una sonrisa burlona.

"No puedo creerlo –me dijo- tanto tiempo que nos conocemos y no logras saber quien soy" Se quitó la máscara, y pude ver esa repulsiva cara traidora y atemorizante: mi ex-líder, Mandarin.

"¿Tú estás haciéndome ésto?" Pregunté totalmente furiosa, casi con lágrimas en los ojos por la sola rabia causada.

"Oh si, provoqué que olvidaras lo que sucedió el día de tu pelea con Sprx"

"Oye espera –le interrumpí y me frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué solo a mí me haces esto?"

"No solo a tí, sino a todo mi ex equipo –respondió con tono de superioridad- cada uno de nuestros hermanos está ahora mismo viviendo una paranoia al igual que tú, tras haber olvidado un día muy significativo en el pasado" Me crucé de brazos y suspiré.

"Significa que todas esas veces donde aparecía repentinamente en otro lugar ¿Eran por las confusiones que creaste en mi mente?" Mandarin asintió con la cabeza.

"Veo que comprendes"

"Pero ¿Por qué Sprx recuerda una versión diferente a la memoria que tuve?" Pregunté dudosa, entonces Mandarin chasqueó los dedos, justo allí todo se iluminó de blanco. Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, era probablemente otra ilusión, y ésta vez ví a Sprx muy cerca de la puerta como si recién hubiera entrado, yo me encontraba por el otro lado de la habitación. Él se acercó al escritorio donde estaban mis revistas y hojas, comenzó a mirarlas levemente, luego una luz salió de una puerta. Sprx se sorprendió al verlo, asi que dejó las revistas en el escritorio y caminó hacia esa puerta; al abrirla, una luz resplandeció la habitación y Sprx desapareció aparentemente, pero en realidad solo terminó dentro de ese armario.

Me acerqué a la puerta donde se supone que Sprx entró para revisar, y comenzé a escucharlo respirar muy profunda y rápidamente.

¿Pero qué le pasa? Pensé, y traté de mirar por la orilla de la puerta, alcanzé a ver una esfera de luz tocar el pecho de Sprx y él apretó sus ojos. Miré hacia la puerta, era "yo" entrando, quien se acercó al escritorio tomó las hojas y revistas de encima, leyéndolas en susurro, pero también algo audible.

_Que cursi._ Me quedé en mis pensamientos un pequeño rato, pero cuando menos atención puse, la versión Nova de ésta paranoia ya estaba dormida, y la hora del reloj marcaba unas horas más tarde; Sprx estaba saliendo de aquella puerta, se le notaba muy raro...demasiado serio; tomó las hojas y trató de salir discretamente de mi habitación, pero en realidad no fué tan discreto porque la versión Nova de aquí comenzó a moverse y despertó finalmente, los ojos algo hinchados tras no haber sido un ruido muy fuerte pero en cambio poco sigiloso y suficientemente molesto. Ella (o mejor dicho "yo") caminó fuera de la habitación y fuí detrás.

Abriendo la habitación, estaba Sprx leyendo muy tranquilamente mis papeles. Allí fue cuando Sprx se burló de mí y salió de su habitación, luego yo (mejor dicho ella) salió detrás de él. Yo los veía desde unos metros atrás, y mientras ellos cayeron por el tubo rojo, yo bajé por el amarillo. Cuando una de las revistas se dividió y ellos pelearon más, una luz salió de la espalda de Sprx y desapareció de la nada. La Hiperfuerza llegó para detenerlos.

* * *

><p>Estaba de vuelta en ese vacío oscuro, Mandarín al otro lado, cerca de donde estoy para poder facilitar la comunicación.<p>

"¿Notaste algo extraño?" Me preguntó. Pensé un momento y recordé.

"Si ¿Qué era esa luz que salió de Sprx?"Esa era mi única duda hasta ahora.

"La adquirió al abrir tu puerta de almacenaje, verás: esa luz tomó posesión de la mente de Sprx, haciéndolo decir todas esas cosas que te afectaron tanto, pero haciéndole creer que dijo otra cosa...en otras palabras...él no recuerda haberte dicho nada malo" Apreté los dientes, su estúpido juego ya me estaba cansando.

"¿Para qué mandaste esa luz al Super Robot?"

"El recuerdo que tuviste antes de llegar hasta acá: la luz tomaría posesión de alguno de ustedes, y Sprx fué el primero y único en verla, serviría como carnada y distracción para poder atraparlos y llevarlos a mi guarida"

_¿Sprx no estuvo consciente de lo que hizo y dijo exactamente?_ ¡Estaba realmente desconcertada de todo! ¿Cómo iba a suponer que Mandarín, quien lo había creido desaparecido, llegaría para causar esto al equipo para destruirnos de nuevo? ¿Cómo iba a suponer que me perdería con Sprx y tendríamos problemas por mis paranoias? La voz de mi antiguo líder interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Creo que necesitas regresar con tu ''amigo'' -dijo lo último con un tono muy especial- asi que suerte en tu mente, y por cierto, tendrás otro recuerdo que explicará por qué alucinas tanto" Chasqueó los dedos de nuevo. No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle nuevamente algo, solo desaparecí.

Sentía que estaba cayendo en el vacío, y luego ví una imagen ante mí: un recuerdo. En él pude verme, mientras continuaba cayendo, despertando en una clase de prisión, el lugar se me hacía muy conocido.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Chiro, luego Sprx comienza a frotar su cabeza.

"Mi cabeza me duele" Se quejó y mi versión de la imagen se cruzó de brazos.

"Bueno, no se supone que debas estar tranquilo ya que TÚ eres el responsable de que estemos aqui" Sprx la miró con rabia.

"Hey perdona, pero tal vez eres tú la culpable y no quieres aceptarlo ¿Por qué no te responsabilizas?" Dijo gritando la última parte, entonces ella (o yo) se puso de pié.

"¿Y tú si lo haces? -le ''reproché''- eres el menos indicado para decir esas cosas, de hecho...eres el menos indicado para participar ahora" Ahora el ambiente se encontraba en tensión, envuelto en un aura que te advierte no acercarte un solo centímetro.

"Siempre es lo mismo contigo -dijo en tono molesto- ¡Eres una testaruda!"

"Si soy testaruda...tu eres el idiota que se rie en los momentos más críticos, como el momento que Gibson anunció que el resto fué secuestrado"

"Yo no hago siempre eso, y no lo hice hoy, cuando me dijiste yo...perdí la conciencia"

"MENTIROSO"

"NO LO SOY"

"BASTA -gritó Antauri para detenernos- lo último que necesitamos son sus discusiones sin sentido" Otto sacó sus sierras y rompió los barrotes, todos corrían cruzando los pasillos al azar, hasta que se toparon con 3 escorpiones gigantes; saltó la versión mía de la imagen hacia los escorpiones para atacar, pero uno de ellos giró su cola y la (o mejor dicho, "me") picó. Allí quedó tirada. Escuché finalmente la voz de Mandarín una vez más, solo que era imposible saber de dónde se originaba.

_"¿Ahora comprendes mejor?"_

* * *

><p>Desperté de vuelta en la jungla, entre los brazos de Sprx, él estaba tratando de despertarme y me soltó suavemente cuando abrí los ojos.<p>

"Nova, me alegra que estés bien" Dijo con alivio y sonreí, pero todavía no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que Sprx no sabe exactamente lo que pasó.

"Sprx yo..." Pausé.

"Si, dime"

"Yo no se...cómo decírtelo pero...creo que no tienes una gran idea de lo que pasó" Sprx se cruzó de brazos y me miró.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Vi a Mandarín al desmayarme -le dije- fuiste poseido por una luz oculta cuando entraste a mi habitación, algunas cosas que recuerdas no son ciertas" Sprx me miró extrañado, algo triste, pero más confundido.

"¿Mandarín de nuevo? ¿Cuáles cosas?"

"Solo la persecución por mis revistas y el momento en que saliste del Super Robot después de haber discutido conmigo" Hubo un silencio largo, y aproveché para meditar, recordé algo que Sprx me dijo que tiene relación con éste último recuerdo.

_"Si entonces lo soñé ¿Qué pasó antes de desmayarme?"_

_"Hmm veamos: nos atraparon, bla bla bla, trataste de hacerte la heroína atacando primero a los escorpiones, luego te picaron y te desmayaste solo unos segundos..."_

_Creo que ya tengo la clave. _Pensé. Ordené todos los sucesos en mi mente...desde la pelea de comida, hasta el momento donde ví a la Hiperfuerza en posición de ataque contra "alguien", aunque creo que ya se quién era él.

"¡Sprx! Ya lo entiendo" Sprx sonrió.

"¿Enserio?"

"Si...creo que ya lo entiendo, peleamos contra Mandarín el día que nos encerraron en esa prisión ¿Verdad?" Asintió.

"Los escorpiones me inyectaron veneno, es por eso que mis recuerdos más recientes están desordenados y comencé a olvidar lo sucedido"

* * *

><p><strong>GW6: Eso es todo por hoy, pasé por mucho para poder terminar de escribir ésto. Realmente no tengo ni idea sobre si el capitulo es muy largo o muy corto por problemas técnicos.<strong>

**Nova: Tardaste una eternidad, al menos quitaste el misterio.**

**GW6: Si, y también pensaba en dejar de escribir, pero odio las historias sin final :/**

**Sprx: Yo también odio las historias a medias. Gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. Arreglar el pasado

**GW6: Bienvenidos a otro capítulo, estoy comenzando a tomar las cosas desde otra perspectiva n.n  
>Otto: ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?<br>GW6: Que le daré fin a la locura de Nova.  
>Nova: Oh, menos mal -_-<br>GW6: Sprx, es tu turno.  
>Sprx: La "escritora" no es dueña del show, solo la trama. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What's Hapenning Tonight<strong>

_Capítulo 8_

"Si...creo que ya lo entiendo, peleamos contra Mandarín el día que nos encerraron en esa prisión ¿Verdad?" Sprx asintió.

"Los escorpiones me inyectaron veneno, es por eso que mis recuerdos más recientes están desordenados y comencé a olvidar lo sucedido" Sprx no evitó quedarse pensando un momento.

"¿Sabes? Creo que puede tener sentido, pero yo sigo aún confundido" Dijo lo último rascándose la cabeza. Estrellé mi mano contra la cara y suspiré.

"Oh por favor" Exclamé inconforme, y no tan molesta como para golpearlo por ser un idiota, simplemente él es así y por ahora debo controlarme.

"Bueno ya –me dijo- ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Buscarás a Mandarín?" Preguntó. Pensé por un momento, pero realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a encontrarlo.

"No se si sea posible hayarlo, pero tal vez pueda modificar el pasado para evitar que nos capture y anticipar su llegada para detenerlo, solo que no se como llegar allí" Dije desilusionada.

"¿Y si intentas meditar como lo suele hacer Antauri?" _¿Sprx en qué está pensando?_

"¿Bromeas, verdad? –le pregunté a sabiendas de que era retórico- Antauri y Chiro tienen el Poder del Primate, yo no lograría el objetivo de alcanzar mi pasado aunque mi vida dependiera de eso"

"¡Oh vamos! –dijo tratando de darme ánimos- honestamente, con éstos desórdenes mentales no creo que te sea dificil…" Le dí una mirada de muerte al oirlo decirme eso, y al darse cuenta se mostró sorprendido y asustado, con las manos al frente por si yo trataba de golpearlo.

"Oh bueno, eso no fue correcto, disculpa –dijo para "tratar" de componer las cosas- solo digo que creo que ahora que todo te ha pasado, tal vez lo logres" Sonrió, eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor, nunca me imaginé que Sprx trataría de hacerme sentir mejor, tal vez solo…en mis sueños…

"Entonces Nova ¿Irás tras tu cordura de vuelta?" Preguntó en tono de broma, entonces yo le dí un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

"Claro que si, al igual que tu autocontrol" Eso hizo que Sprx rodara los ojos, pero entendió que era broma mía.

"Muy bien –dijo entonces- te dejaré sola, vendré a verte después" Sprx se retiró, dio una última mirada en mi, ambos nos sonreimos y se fué. Tomé aire, y aún con una sonrisa en mi cara al ver que las cosas salieron bastante agradables, cerré los ojos y me crucé de piernas sobre donde estaba sentada. Lo hice una vez, bueno, Mandarín me buscó, pero podía hacerlo…debía, pero simplemente ya no…no podía.

_¿Qué me sucede?_ Pensé. Creí que sería cerrar los ojos, dejar mi mente en blanco y poner en marcha mi mente para concentrarme en un solo enfoque.

_Umm, tal vez no uso suficiente concentración._ Cerré los ojos una vez más y traté de reconectarme en la atmósfera mental. Nada. Comenzaba a frustrarme, no tengo casi nada de paciencia en éste arte, ahora me siento inútil, no se qué debería hacer para poder regresar al tiempo y…otra vez lo sentí, ese dolor de cabeza, parecen ser cada vez más frecuentes, se siente horrible soportarlo por no poder hacer nada al respecto, asi que lo intenté una vez más: tomé posición en el suelo y cerré los ojos.

Aún con el dolor de cabeza, me concentré y al mismo tiempo me dejé llevar, y comenzé a tener imágenes mentales; podía oir voces, pero no se apreciaba lo suficiente; podía ver cosas, pero eran borrosas; pude incluso sentir cosas, pero ardían al primer contacto. Tal vez era el sentimiento de confusión fusionado que se ha provocado, al lado de mi mente. Sentía estar cerca de la respuesta, ahora creo que voy a llegar a mi objetivo: El Super Robot.

Como cuando sueñas que caes, aterrizé sobre el frío suelo del pasillo del Super Robot, camino a las habitaciones.

"¿Sprx?" Lo llamé, sin embargo no escuché nada, asi que corrí a su habitación y nadie respondió.

"¿En dónde pudo haberse metido ese…?" En aquel momento, me pasó una memoria por la cabeza, recordé que Sprx anteriormente me visitó a mi habitación, entonces corrí a mi habitación, y precisamente allí estaba Sprx, a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta, pero alcanzé a tomarlo de la cola y atraerlo hacia mi, él se dio la vuelta y me miró nervioso cuando me cruzé de brazos.

"N-n-no es lo que c-cres, N-Nova….yo s-solo…" Se le notaba muy alterado, pero en cambio le dí un abrazo, sentí cuál sorprendido se puso cuando puse mis brazos alrededor de él, estaba simplemente en shock y sonreí para mí misma, ahora si sabía que vino a verme para tratar de disculparse.

"Esta bien, Sprx –le dije- no tengo rencor" Lo sentí más relajado y me abrazó de vuelta.

"Gracias Nova" Dijo, luego nos separamos.

"Ah y será mejor que no te acerques a esa puerta" Le advertí en tono de juego, luego el asintió y de la nada su rostro mostró un gesto pícaro.

"¿Será porque ahí guardas el altar en honor a mi?" Preguntó, no pude contenerme y lo saqué de mi habitación con rabia. Miré mi escritorio y las hojas que se supone que estaban…¡desaparecieron! Corrí a la habitación de Sprx y abrí la puerta sin tocar, y él estaba allí con…mejor dicho ¿Sin? ¿Él no tenia…mis revistas?

"Uhh…" Solo pude decir, y Sprx, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared jugando con un videojuego portátil, apagó su juego y se dirigió hacia mi.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó tranquilo. Me miraba a los ojos mientras mis ojos daban un recorrido rápido por la habitación.

"Umm si de hecho, yo…me preguntaba si…tu viste…un par de revistas mias…o algo así" Le pedí dudosa, él solo me miró y negó con la cabeza.

"¿E-estás seguro?" Le pregunté nuevamente, y asintió.

"Si las veo, te aviso" Dijo, y continuó con su juego. Asentí con la cabeza y salí de su habitación. Fue un avance, al menos no permití que se topara con la luz. Caminé de vuelta a mi habitación, pero creí haber visto algo pasar junto a la habitación de Gibson pero no había nada. Me encerré a mi habitación para meditar lo que debía hacer ahora: tratar de quedarme aquí o regresar al futuro para ver si funcionó mi plan…mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuché un golpe en algún lado cercano, antes de oir la voz de Sprx gritando "¿Qué has hecho, nerdsucho?" Continué escuchando gritos y palabras al azar, asi que salí al pasillo, y estaban Sprx y Gibson golpeándose en el suelo.

Horrorizada, corrí hacia ellos para separarlos, justo allí Otto, Chiro y Antauri salieron de sus habitaciones y corrieron a ayudarme. Creí ver otro flash ante mis ojos, pero sacudí mi cabeza pensando que eran solo ilusiones.

"¿Qué se traen ahora?" Pregunté molesta. Sprx caminó a su habitación y trajo algo a mostrarnos: su juego portátil.

"¿Lo ves? –me preguntó- Gibson lo mojó a propósito"

"Eso no es verdad –se defendió Gibson- tu me dijiste que entre los manuales no había nada, y al ver esa araña quise mojarla"

"¡Callate! –gritó Sprx mientras lanza el videojuego al suelo- de seguro tu pusiste mi juego portátil entre esos manuales viejos a mi espaldas para hacerme creer que estaba bien mojarlos" Reclamaba señalando lo que mencionaba.

"¿Por qué haría algo así, Sparky?" Preguntó Gibson muy sorprendido y sin comprender, por la falta de lógica que se encuentra en esa acusación.

"Porque eres el cerebro que arruina la diversión –respondió sombría e infantilmente, luego puso el puño frente a la cara de Gibson- y te dije que NO me llames así" Desanfiante, amenazante, lo miró a los ojos, y Gibson hizo lo mismo y sonrió.

"No te tengo miedo, Sparky" Pude ver a Sprx con llamas en sus ojos justo antes de atacarlo de nuevo, repitiendo una y otra vez que el Sr. Cerebrito no se saldría de esta hasta conseguir romperle los dientes. Otto y yo sostuvimos a Sprx, y Antauri y Chiro a Gibson para detenerlos. Podría jurar que desde el punto ciego de mi ojo sentí un destello proveniente de Gibson.

"Eres un idiota, Sprx –dijo sombríamente nuestro científico mientras se liberaba de Antauri y Chiro- ¿Por qué soy yo a quien odias? Yo no recuerdo haberte hecho absolutamente nada" La sala estaba en silencio, incluso Sprx no tuvo el atrevimiento de responderle.

"¿Esperas que siga siendo tu objeto de burla? Entonces sigue esperando, porque me he cansado de ti" Nos dio la espalda y comenzó a ir hacia su tubo.

"¡No Gibson! ¡Espera!" Gritó Sprx cuando fué tras él, el pasillo se iluminó totalmente por 2 segundos y las luces se apagaron; Sprx tampoco estaba, lo más seguro es que fue tras nuestro amigo. Pero recordé aquella paranoia, donde Sprx sale molesto del Super Robot y voy tras él, prácticamente se está repitiendo el caso, no valió la pena detener a Sprx porque la luz ahora tomó poseción de Gibson. La buena noticia es que Sprx ya no está molesto conmigo por "no creerle", pero aún así…

_No era lo que me esperaba._ Pensé decepcionada. Decidí volver a empezar: corrí hacia otra dirección porque la Nova de ésta época parecía acercarse, asi que entré a un armario cercano y me senté para empezar a concentrarme.

Adquirí llegar al momento del escape de la cueva, donde Otto recien cortó las barras que nos encierran. Corrimos todos en búsqueda de la salida, y yo no mencioné ni una palabra; nos encontramos con los escorpiones, y ésta vez no ataqué, sino Antauri quien saltó primero a lastimarlos, la ventaja es que ese veneno, al picarlo, no le causó nada.

'Debí suponer antes que Antauri saltaría primero por seguridad nuestra' Me dije en volumen "bajo".

"¿Suponer que, Nova?" Preguntó Chiro.

"Oh nada –dije trantando de insinuar lo contrario- mejor avancemos" Corrimos pasillo tras pasillo. Bueno, ya evité que Sprx y yo peleemos y ser infectada por el veneno, ahora falta destruir a Mandarín para que no haga su ataque del día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>GW6: Hasta aquí les corto mi historia, pero esperen mi siguiente capítulo que ya muy pronto dará fin.<br>Nova: Ya te habias tardado ¿No era una historia corta? ¬¬  
>GW6: Pues se me pasó la mano ¿Sí? Ya terminaré ambos, no comiences igual que Sprx -.-<br>Sprx: *llegando* ¿Qué yo qué?  
>GW6: Que puedes empezar a empacar porque mis historias ya darán fin.<br>Sprx: *Saltando* Genial, ya me estaba aburriendo UuU  
>GW6: *Saco el tubo de metal*<br>Sprx: No otra vez O.O  
>Otto: Gracias por leer ._.<strong>


	9. Enfréntate al caos

**GW6: Estoy de vuelta ^^**  
><strong>Nova: ¿Enserio? ._.^<strong>  
><strong>GW6: ¬¬<strong>  
><strong>Antauri: Te ausentaste un buen rato.<strong>  
><strong>GW6: Bueno, ahora tuve una oportunidad para tomarme tiempo en éste capítulo.<strong>  
><strong>Otto: Yo aún no entiendo.<strong>  
><strong>GW6: Se supone que Nova meditó para tener un deja-vú y viajar hacia un recuerdo, evitar pelearse con Sprx, vencer a Mandarín y no pasar por "deja-vús" por el veneno de escorpión.<strong>  
><strong>Sprx: *Guardando cosas en una maleta* Si, y que bueno que ya no seré el del problema ¬¬<strong>  
><strong>GW6: Puedo matarte o torturarte en mi historia si quieres, y Gibson ¿Harías los honores?<strong>  
><strong>Sprx: Psicópata -.-<br>Gibson: GirlWarrior6 no es propietaria del programa ni de los personajes, de lo contrario existiría 5ta y 6ta temporada.**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Happening Tonight?<strong>

_Capítulo 9_

* * *

><p>Pasamos por algunos obstáculos, como lásers y soldados, con tal de detenernos.<p>

Seguía un poco confundida, me estaba preguntando a mí misma varias cosas: si los demás también estan pasando o pasaron por sucesos mezclados ¿Cómo adquirieron esa propiedad si se supone que solo yo fuí inyectada por veneno? ¿Acaso habrán una o más dimensiones alternas donde alguien más es picado por el escorpión? Si eso fuera verdad ¿Antauri fué afectado por el veneno? ¿Será que Gibson y Sprx se perderán en el mismo planeta? ¿Estoy formando parte de las paranoias de alguien más del equipo? ¿Alguno de aquí también viene del futuro y no ha dicho nada? ¿Qué clase de problema está pasando el resto? ¿Similar al mío? Esto me deja con más dudas de las que creí haber perdido.

Al final llegamos a aquella habitación donde ese sujeto nos esperaba: era Mandarín por fin. Lo miré con odio, pero sabiendo, o mejor dicho creyendo que él no sabe que soy del futuro. Y digo creyendo, porque él lo supo, teníamos contacto visual y parecía como si mentalmente me dijo "No modificarás el futuro".

¿Cómo esto era posible? Se supone que estoy en el pasado y Mandarín no sabe que aproveché los deja-vús para llegar hasta acá y mantenerme para finalmente encontrarlo "otra vez". Debía ser ilusión mía.

En fin, peleamos de manera habitual a la que lucharíamos con cualquier otro villano, pero había algo muy inusual: Antauri peleaba con poca decencia y demasiado poder, dando gran empeño, agarrando fuerzas para dar fin a la historia. Claro no tan literal, y supuse que tal vez Antauri es del futuro, solo pensando en posibilidades. Entonces, Gibson y Sprx recién entraron... espera ¿Entraron? ¡Si hace un momento nos estaban siguiendo! Gibson peleaba muy debilmente, no usaba métodos lógicos e inteligentes para ganar, él golpeaba directamente y fué enviado varias veces hacia atrás, y finalmente ví a Gibson chocar contra uno de los muros y no levantarse.

"GIBSOOOON" Grité, y corrí hacia él para brindarle apoyo. Mi amigo despertó dificilmente y me miró.

"Puedo levantarme solo -dijo como susurrando- sigue combatiendo" Trató de levantarse, y aunque batalló un poco, pudo apenas ponerse de pie.

"Gibson ¿No te ha pasado nada extraño?" Le pregunté preocupada.

"No se, probablemente sea el veneno con el que fuí inyectado -mis ojos se abrieron como platos- espero que no sea gran cosa y no afecte mi salud demasiado"

_P-pero Antauri fue picado con veneno ¿No? ¡¿No lo fué? _**(D8)**

"Gibson, espe..."

Gibson ya estaba en camino, se fué a continuar la batalla con el resto del equipo por lo que no alcanzó a oirme llamarlo, y creo que debería hacer lo mismo; pero ¡Antauri fué picado! ¡No Gibson! ¡Yo fuí testigo! Corrí hacia el resto para seguir peleando, y de paso preguntarle al equipo, no pude haberme equivocado.

"Chiro -llamé a mi líder- ¿Tu crees que Antauri sea afectado por el veneno?" Pregunté casualmente, luego él me miró.

"¿Que veneno? Fué Gibson a quien picaron si a eso te refieres"

"..."

"¡Cuidado!"

"¿Que?...Aouuuch" Fuí golpeada por detrás por Mandarín, y ví como unos 15 robots salieron de una puerta y atacaron al resto del equipo.

Y mis pensamientos seguían plantados en ¿Por qué ví a Antauri ser picado y luego resulta ser Gibson? ¿De ese modo Gibson ahora es el dueño de éste recuerdo? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Qué pasó con Antauri? Y también Sprx, si al principio parecía que se apoderó de aquel recuerdo en el Super Robot ¿Él ya modificó su futuro?

"Te ves confundida -dijo el mono super desarrollado con una sonrisa maligna- ¿Acaso no sabes cómo lidiar con ello?"

"Claro que puedo -dije desafiante- explícate mejor"

"Tú aún controlas ésta memoria, pero tu equipo se ha mezclado al mismo que el tuyo para arreglar sus pasados" Mi corazón latía con fuerza al no poder soportar tanta confusión, tanto miedo de estar haciendo mal las cosas, de haber metido la pata, bastantes cosas que pudieron ser causa mía y que o me dí cuenta desde que visualizé un recuerdo para llegar hasta acá...o peor, desde que desperté esa madrugada donde Mandarín nos atacó con ese enorme robot enemigo Mandatrón, o quiza incluso desde que tuve aquel ¿"sueño"? ¿"recuerdo"?

"¿Hay algo más detrás de esto?" Pregunté con sospecha.

"Deberás descubrirlo por tí misma" Me respondió, y estuvo cerca de atacarme, pero esquivé. El equipo seguía atacando a los robots aliados de Mandarín, y yo tenía una personal batalla con el desgraciado de mi ex líder. Desafortunadamente, fuí distraida y Mandarín me golpeó con su cola, la cual arde bastante, y me dejó en el suelo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando escaparon de aquí?" Preguntó desafiante.

"¿E-ese era el momento?" Me pregunté a mi misma, recordé cuando me picó el escorpión y desperté, luego corría con Sprx hacia la "salida" y terminamos todos en la misma habitación con Mandarín.

"Debes de saber cómo va a terminar ésto ¿No?" Me preguntó, y me llegó a la mente esa memoria.

_Flashback_

_Entrando a la habitación, estaba ese villano musculoso con máscara. Era Mandarín, comenzamos todos a atacarlo, todos le dimos una lección, estaba al lado de Chiro y me gritó "¡Cuidado!" Fue muy tarde y Mandarín me golpeó por detrás, luego alcanzé a ver robots salir de una puerta, eran varios, y el equipo se encargó de ellos. Me puse de pie y me mantuve peleando con Mandarín, pero me distraje un segundo y fuí golpeada. Mandarín me hablaba pero estaba tan aturdida que no logré oirlo, y mi visión borrosa alcanzó a distinguir a alguien de pelaje rojo, obviamente Sprx, golpearlo de costado, y ayudarme a levantarme._

_"¿Estás bien?"_

_"Si gracias"_

_Al momento que Mandarín se impactó contra la computadora, por sentir el movimiento, comenzó a sonar una alarma muy fuerte diciendo "Auto-destrucción". Entonces Gibson abrió una salida y escapamos de allí, creyendo que Mandarín ya no estaría vivo._

_Fin flashback_

Sprx aniquiló otro robot y me miró en problemas, asi que corrió a hacerme ayuda y atacó a Mandarín de costado, enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación, chocando contra la computadora.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Sprx.

"Si gracias" Me quedé en shock al decir eso, pero le di una pequeña sonrisa.

_El recuerdo parece ir normal._

"Me alegro, y dime ¿Tuviste exito modificando el pasado?"

"..."

"¿Que?" Me miró.

¿Sprx también fué picado? ¿Es el Sprx de mi futuro? ¿Aprovechó el veneno para llegar aqui también? ¿Y qué pasó con el resto? ¿En qué me he metido? ¿Sigo viva o es una pesadilla? ¿Viajé por el tiempo o por Universos? ¿¡Por qué tantas preguntas sin responder!

¡Bip! ¡Bip!

_Escuché algo._

¡Bip! ¡Bip!

_Sigo oyendo algo._

¡Bip! ¡Bip!

_No me agrada nada_ ._.

¡Auto-destrucción activado!

_¿Por qué los malos instalan auto-destrucción en sus cuevas? _¬¬

Eso pasó: cuando Mandarín se estrelló contra la computadora, se golpeó contra el botón de auto-destrucción. El recuerdo se cumple, debo cambiarlo.

"¡Chicos, salgamos!" Gritó Chiro, y ví como Gibson estaba abriendo una salida en el techo, y al salir todos los demás, parecía que Gibson estaba dudando sobre seguirlos o quedarse. Miraba de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer, tal vez debería asegurarme de que Mandarín muera; asi que si, decidí cambiar el pasado, me quedaré aqui hasta matar a Mandarín.

"¡Nova ¿Qué haces?" Gritó Sprx, a unos metros de mí en la tierra.

"Me quedo, me voy a deshacer de Mandarín"

"¿Estás loca? -dijo histérico- quedarse aquí es un claro suicidio"

"No me importa -le grité, con la caida de rocas y temblores debía gritar para ser escuchada, Sprx me miró preocupado- quiero asegurarme de que Mandarín no tenga planes más adelante" al decir eso, Sprx corrió conmigo.

"Me quedo a ayudarte, enserio deseo que todo vuelva a ser normal" Le sonreí, entonces Gibson bajó y se puso al lado de Sprx.

"También me quedo" Dijo decidido, Sprx y yo asentimos con la cabeza y corrimos hacia Mandarín, quien se estaba levantando dificilmente.

"¿Y tú adónde vas?" Le grité, nos miró molesto y tomó postura, luego sonrió malignamente.

"Ustedes van...a su final" Entonces bajó una palanca que estaba al lado de él y todo el edificio dejó de temblar.

"¿Pero cómo?" Me pregunté a mi misma, ¿fué un engaño?

"Como verás, yo apreté el botón de auto-destrucción para espantarlos y que huyeran, solo fué algo falso -Dijo orgulloso- pero veo que tú si estás decidida a arreglar las cosas, al igual que ustedes, Sprx y Gibson" Nos miramos entre sí, luego nos dirigimos a Mandarín.

"No será tan facil -dijo Gibson- he pasado por mucho como para echarme atrás" Se ve molesto, y aparentemente dolido, parecía tener lágrimas al borde del derrame. Aún no comprendía muchas cosas, miré a Sprx y él se ve perdido en sus pensamientos; dí el primer paso y ataqué a Mandarín con fuerza, daba todo en cada impacto que le daba. Sprx activó sus magnetos y varias veces descargó enormes cantidades de energía en ellas, eléctricas y dolorosas.

Mandarín parecía haberse rendido, luego Gibson activó sus taladros y rompió la máscara de metal que cubría su cara. Fué aturdido por el impacto y cayó al suelo, luego ví al resto del equipo bajar desde la salida que Gibson habia abierto.

"Lamento la tardanza" Dijo Otto.

"Ahora vamos a acabar con él" Gritó Chiro, y todos comenzaron a pelear, Antauri atravezó el cuerpo de Mandarín con sus garras, haciéndolo padecer de dolor, Otto saltó y le hirió el vientre, dejándolo sangrando, luego Chiro usó el Mono Fu para tomarlo y lanzarlo contra la pared con fuerza. No se levantó, admito que me peturbó ver tanta violencia e ira contra una persona.

Hubo un silencio largo, luego Chiro habló.

"Listo, ahora evitamos que Mandarín use a Mandatrón más adelante"

* * *

><p><strong>GW6: Ohh ya falta muy poco ^O^<br>Gibson: Vaya que ésto es un poco más largo.  
>GW6: Quise escribir más, pero no tuve tiempo, ya pronto escribiré el último capítulo.<br>Otto: ¿Cómo termina la historia? ¿Se aclararán las dudas? Porque aún tengo muchas u_u  
>GW6: Hm...si y no 7u7<br>Sprx: A esperar de nuevo, ya no sabes que inventar ¬¬  
>GW6: Que no te importe, pues -.-^<br>Nova: Ignoralo. Gracias por leer, esperen el siguiente capítulo y revisen por favor :D**


	10. No vengas a ayudarme aqui

**GW6: Hola por última vez! Dejé pasar mucho tiempo :( Pero ya traigo la última parte de ésta historia para darle fin a esta cochinada xD Estoy desarrollando ya una nueva historia y…**

**Sprx: ¿OTRA? Oh por favor ¿Para que la abandones y termine siendo un fracaso?**

**GW6: Al menos mi vida no termina en un cliffhanger 7.7**

**Gibson: Oh vamos maduren .3.**

**GW6: Bieeeen, Gibson ¿lo dirías por última vez?**

**Gibson: Esta bien c: GirWarrior6 no es dueña de los personajes, solo la trama.**

**GW6: Gracias ^u^ En fin, gracias por haber seguido ésta historia, si HiyoriMei te agradezco tu apoyo :') Adiós y hasta a ver cuando me aparezco de vuelta! XD**

**El resto: Adiós :D**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Happening Tonight?<strong>

****_Capitulo 10_

* * *

><p>"Listo, ahora evitamos que Mandarín use a Mandatrón más adelante" Me quedé petrificada: si nada tenía sentido antes, siento como si todos mis conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo hayan sido tirados a la basura. Me crucé de brazos y me atreví a hablar en voz alta.<p>

"¿Alguien puede explicarme?" Pregunté. Chiro me miró confundido.

"Antauri y Gibson me comentaron" Respondió Chiro

"Mandarín te mintió, varias cosas que te dijo no eran del todo ciertos" Me afirmó Otto preocupado.

"N-no te entiendo, ¿Cuáles cosas fueron mentira?" Antauri tomó la palabra.

"Sabemos que el veneno te hacía olvidar los eventos pasados, y Mandarín era quien te hacía viajar por el tiempo probablemente con un aparato"

_Lo que quiere decir que estas no son ilusiones de recuerdos materializados, realmente he viajado por el tiempo._ Pensé. Antauri se cruzó de brazos y habló de nuevo.

"Nova, al momento de que cambiaste el camino de Sprx, tú creaste una segunda dimensión donde las versiones de lo ocurrido son lo mismo pero la interpretación del sujeto podían ser diferentes, como en este caso Gibson fue interpretado diferente"

"Eso significa, que cuando cambié esa parte del pasado, ¿dejé atras mi dimensión y continué la que recién he creado?" Cuestioné para sacarme esa idea.

"De alguna forma eso es cierto -Dijo Gibson- sucedió lo mismo con la intervención de Antauri con los escorpiones. Y como ya te estarás imaginando, yo fui picado en la segunda dimensión y Antauri en la tercera, y desde distintas dimensiones, al igual que tú, ingresamos en el juego de Mandarín"

Comprendí la parte de que he creado otras dos dimensiones, mis preguntas ahora eran ¿Cómo lo lograba Mandarín llevarnos al pasado y luego regresar cada uno al presente? ¿Son de la primera dimensión como yo?

"Chicos ¿Son Gibson y Antauri de la primera dimensión?" Ellos asintieron.

"Si. Creí que no necesitarías preguntar después de decirte todo esto" Dijo Gibson algo arrogante.

"Solo quise confirmar mis pensamientos" Dije con naturalidad, posiblemente por ser de la primera dimensión solamente yo ví que Antauri era picado. "Entonces -continué- si ésta es la segunda dimensión ¿Qué sucedió con Gibson y Antauri de ésta dimensión?"

"No lo se Nova, y siento la necesidad de aplicar la misma pregunta contigo, ¿No crees? Tal vez hemos tomado su lugar" Supongo que me equivoqué al creer que la Nova de la segunda dimensión se acercaba en el acto, ya que aparentemente esa es yo ahora mismo.

"Además -dijo Chiro- Antauri y Gibson trataron de "arreglar el pasado", pero al final ambos provocaron cada uno otras dos sub dimensiones paralelas a las que tu has creado, es de ahí donde Otto, Sprx y yo venimos, tratando de arreglar la primera dimensión"

Si se supone que yo creé dos dimensiones paralelas, y a causa se eso se crearon otras dimensiones paralelas a esas dos, ¿Estarán conectadas esas dimensiones a la dimensión de donde yo vengo? ¿La información, o mas bien memorias, han pasado por ahí como por un puente? Algo así como un ciclo. Umm creo que estoy pensando demasiado...Y en eso Mandarín comenzó a moverse y se puso de pie. "Emm, amigos...miren" Advertí.

"No se librarán de mi tan fácilmente" Dijo Mandarín exhausto, pero con todas las intenciones de seguir peleando, asi que todos tomamos guardia y estábamos a punto de atacarlo, hasta que sentimos que algo andaba muy mal: el techo se estaba derrumbando.

"Debemos salir" Mandó Chiro, y corrimos hacia una puerta cercana, sinceramente yo no recuerdo haber visto aquella puerta antes, pero supongo que fue despiste mío. En fin, yo me hallaba detrás de todos los demás cuando corríamos, y presencié una luz iluminar nuestros rostros al cruzar el marco de la puerta; comencé a ver al equipo tan lejos de mi, hasta que miré hacia abajo y ¡Yo estaba cayendo! Y el equipo me miraba entrando a aquel abismo oscuro, ellos desde lo alto. Cerré los ojos un momento.

Al abrirlos, ya no estaba ahí, estaba en una zona húmeda y oscura, y sentía mi corazón vacío por alguna razón, entonces sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espalda y la nuca pero traté de ignorarlo; acostumbré mis ojos a la oscuridad y notaba el contorno de varios árboles, instantáneamente supe que estaba en aquel planeta con... ¿Y Sprx? Lo busqué con la vista a pesar de no ver casi nada, y finalmente pude distinguir a lo lejos una silueta muy conocida dándome la espalda a tan solo unos metros.

"¡Sprx!" Llamé de un grito mientras me colocaba de pie, la silueta era definitivamente Sprx, lo vi correr acercándose a mi, también corrí hacia él y lo rodeé con mis brazos para abrazarlo, lo sentí dudar por un instante, pero rápidamente me devolvió el abrazo.

"Que repentina -me dijo- me alegro que regresaras, no creí que todo esto implicaría que te fueras realmente ¿Sucedió algo?"

"Emm pues...si fueron varias, no se realmente que sucedió, aunque descubrí muchas cosas –hice una pausa y lo miré a los ojos- pero te extrañé" Le confesé con una pequeña sonrisa, y mis mejillas ardían ante un pequeño rubor y jugaba con mis manos.

"Yo también -dijo Sprx mientras me sonreía comprensiva mente y me abrazó- pero lo importante es que estás bien ¿Lograste algún cambio?" Preguntó mientras me soltaba. Negué decepcionada.

"Si hubiera algún cambio comprensivo, no estaría ahora contigo, sino más atrás en el tiempo, o eso supongo" Continué pensando, mientras conservaba una mirada deprimente, y no era mi intención pero era imposible evitarlo porque realmente sentí que me había esforzado. De la nada escuché a Sprx murmurando algo, asi que dejé mis pensamientos al lado y él en realidad estaba charlando consigo mismo o eso creo, luego dio una expresión de espanto y de la nada empezó a reirse mientras me miraba ¿¡Se estaba burlando o que!

"¿Que te causa gracia?" Lo miré molesta, entonces él aún con una sonrisa burlona me tomó de los hombros y me besó en los labios. Sinceramente no me lo esperé y sus movimientos eran demasiado bruscos, y no alcanzé a corresponderle; incluso cuando dejó de besarme los labios mantuvo una sonrisa bastante espeluznante, pero lo ignoré por completo, seguía pensando en el beso, lo sentí agradable y a la vez no ¿A qué se debía?

"Sprx ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" Pregunté impactada por ese beso.

"Creo que te hice un favor" Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¿Qué...?" Pregunté confundida, solo que me interrumpió.

"Compensará lo idiota que fui en el Super Robot" Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápidamente, se agitaba con angustia.

"No era necesario ¿Lo sabías?"

"Pero yo quería hacerlo...aunque duela" Dijo lo último demasiado serio para tratarse de él. Mi agitado corazón comenzó a punzar, y mis labios sentían cosquilleo. Comencé a marearme y las punzadas de mi corazón recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, y mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme. Caí de rodillas a la tierra con la mirada baja y apretando los dientes, y traté de mirar hacia arriba, donde Sprx estaba frente a mí mirándome extrañado, con una sombría mirada, luego él cerró sus ojos con fuerza y alcancé a oírlo susurrar:

"…beso de la muerte…la única salida para liberarte" Dijo mientras él cayó de rodillas frente a mí.

_¿Y eso qué significa?_Ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento, aprecié ver a alguien detrás de Sprx, alguien alto y sobre proporcionado con una miserable sonrisa, y sentí el mismo escalofrío de hace rato, antes de caer y perder el conocimiento.

Me sentí en caída una vez más, pero podía ver una luz debajo de mi, indicándome que me aproximaba al límite de ésta peligrosa y misteriosa caída o a una infinita luz de muerte y vida simultaneamente. Justo al momento de cruzar la luz del final, me sentí atrapada entre unas apretadas garras en medio de la nada, escuché una risa lejana tenebrosa, entonces apareció ante mí el rostro de Mandarín.

"¿Asustada, Nova? O tal vez confundida" Insinuó, traté de forzar la mano que me tenía atrapada, pero no pude, lo que causó que mi enemigo riera con fuerza.

"Es inútil –dijo- tu has quedado atrapada en ésto, tú lo has causado, ahora sola" Estaba muy sensible, aparte de la rabia que no he podido liberar, sentía pena por mí misma, porque estaba tan cerca de que el escuadrón y yo arregláramos todo y terminé acá. Estaba miserable, pero no debía quedarme atrás. Mandarín continuaba riendo, por lo que no me notó profunda en mis pensamientos, estaba decidida a dar fin.

"No lo estoy" Hablé en voz alta, entonces las risas de Mandarín se vieron frenadas.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó extrañado.

"¡No me importa Mandarín!" –grité hacia él desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, rompiendo el dolor que sentía por el ajuste de las garras que me aprisionan- el hecho de que yo lo habré causado, de haberme puesto en peligro yo sola, que desenfrené el caos…no me importa, porque de cualquier manera lo arreglaré ¿Me oyes?" La cara de estupefacto de ese simio naranja no me causó ningún sentimiento, a pesar de haber dicho lo correcto y que me sentía mejor, no bajé mi postura y estaba firme ante él. De la nada, el equipo apareció ante mí a mano armada.

"Hemos llegado a tiempo Nova" Gritó Otto encantado, estaba realmente feliz de verlos.

"Disculpa por lo que recién hice Nova, estabas en otra paranoia y algo me dijo que el beso de la muerte te sacaría de ahí" Dijo Sprx con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

"Esta bien Sprx, pero luego deberé cobrarte eso" Dije como advertencia y guiñando un ojo, él sonrió nervioso y volvió a guiar su mirada al enemigo; las garras que me sostenían desaparecieron y al fin pude tocar el piso.

"Mandarín, basta de los juegos –exclamó Chiro- tu plan dará fin ahora, porque no te queda nada" Todos se lanzaron contra Mandarín, todos excepto yo, y ésta pelea se volvió más violenta que la de antes, lo extraño es de algo que no me di cuenta: ya no nos encontrábamos en medio de la nada ni en la selva, ahora estábamos en la Sala Principal del Super Robot.

En fin, ahora yo estaba estupefacta ante tales escenas terroríficas de la pelea; Gibson había sido brutalmente golpeado; Otto había sido sacado de la pelea y sus brazos estaban doblados de manera sobrenatural a la que creía posible; Sprx estaba siendo pisado por Mandarín una y otra vez; Antauri había sido perforado en varias partes del cuerpo gracias a la espada del enemigo; y Chiro se encontraba derramando sangre de varias zonas, bastante malherido; lo peor de todo es que ellos continuaban en su batalla aún en ese estado tan pésimo. Mandarín tampoco se encontraba de buena salud, él se notaba lleno de sangre brotando grotescamente de sus partes orgánicas, y sus partes metálicas estaban dañadas, se notaba lo cansado que se encontraba él, pero mi equipo también.

Estaba desesperada por correr tras ellos para apoyarlos y ayudarlos a pelear, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban, era como con el primer "sueño", cuando Sprx salía molesto conmigo del Super Robot, y trataba de alcanzarlo pero mis piernas las sentí pesadas. Ellos terminaron de pelear, dejando a Mandarín en el suelo, éste ya no se movía. Lloré desesperada por la situación al ser incapaz de acompañar a mis amigos quienes se encontraban en una situación crítica descansando en el frío suelo, apenas pude caer sobre mis rodillas para llorar en el suelo, aún siendo inútil tratar de levantarme.

"N-Nova, no p-pasa na-ada" Murmuró difícilmente Chiro, y traté de arrastrarme a su lado, apenas pude.

"Chiro –lo llamé despacio- no te esfuerces ¿Cómo no pasa nada si están todos malheridos?" Cuestioné molesta.

"Es que…es la ve-verdad" Siguió Sprx, entonces lo miré rápidamente y me acerqué a él, quien estaba a un lado de Chiro, y coloqué su cabeza entre mis manos.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Pregunté temblorosa y preocupada.

"Porque…estás…" Entonces empezó a cerrar sus ojos despacio, y comencé a sacudirlo despacio para evitar que los cierre.

"¿S-Sprx…? ¡Resiste! ¡Respóndeme! Por…favor" Sollocé, dejando salpicar un par de lágrimas sobre su casco.

"N-Nova estás…so…" Susurró con dificultad. Miré al resto del equipo, quienes estaban tirados pero mirándonos.

"¿Estoy?"

"Esto no es real…-lo miré confundida- es…un sueño" Entonces mi corazón se detuvo. Mis lágrimas cesaron. Mi aliento se fue. No literal, solo así me sentí.

"¿Q-que has dicho?" Pregunté impactada.

"Después de t-todo esto, estás solo en un sueño" Sprx empezó a desvanecerse de mis brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro, di una mirada a Chiro detrás de mí quien también se estaba desvaneciendo, luego Otto, después Gibson.

"Quizá no te sacamos de ninguna duda, pero te llevamos al fin" Dijo Antauri antes de desvanecerse. Mandarín también fue desapareciendo, no sin antes decirme:

"La victoria es suya, no espero complicar su existencia nunca más, a la próxima las cosas las haré mejor sin maquinas del tiempo ni veneno más" Y en eso desapareció, pero…un momento…

_¿A la próxima?_ Total que una muy fuerte luz iluminó mi rostro y cerré los ojos para no lastimarlos, sentí mi cuerpo extraño y los abrí de golpe.

* * *

><p>"AHH…Auch" Fue mi primera reacción tras haber estrellado mi cabeza contra algo, era un estante. Y después de haber frotado mi cabeza para aliviar un poco el dolor, miré confundida por todos lados, revisé la hora y marcaban las 8:15 p.m. Me levanté despacio y caminé hacia el pasillo, luego hacia el baño, y estaban Gibson, Sprx y Otto a un lado de la puerta.<p>

"Chiro apúrate" Gritaba Gibson mientras golpeaba la puerta. Sprx jugaba en su videojuego portátil y Otto observaba a un lado. Caminé despacio hacia ellos, repleta de desconfianza por alguna razón.

"Hey Nova, tu ya tomaste tu ducha ¿No?" Preguntó Gibson.

"Uh si" Respondí sin mucha importancia, y para acabarla, Sprx habló.

"Y si que te tomó horas –dijo mientras cerraba su videojuego- si nos ducháramos juntos, ahorraríamos agua nena" Terminó en su típico acento de conquistador, pero solo consiguió que estuviera a punto de golpearlo, ya tenía mi puño cerca de su cara y mi cara echando humo, pero dí marcha atrás a mi brazo y me crucé de brazos, él quedó con una embobada expresión.

"Uhh sonará raro Nova pero…yo esperaba un golpe tuyo" Sonreí a tales palabras, entonces suspiré.

"Hmm ¿Entonces prefieres que te de un puñetazo?"

"Oh no ¡Nunca dije eso! Estoy bien así" Dijo nervioso con las manos hacia delante para protegerse de mi. Me encogí de hombros y me retiré, podría jurar haberlo visto un poco más rojo de la cara; regresé a mi habitación y me recosté, me sentía cansada, y tenía una extraña sensación, como si hubiera olvidado algo importante.

* * *

><p>"¡AHHHHHHH!" Grité tras haber escuchado la fuerte alarma sonar, después de todo tuve un raro sueño. Miré mi reloj y no lo podía creer ¡Las 4:00 a.m.! No se por qué tuve el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, como si esto ya hubiera sucedido antes. Y fue ahí cuando escuché a alguien detenerse afuera de mi habitación, algo que me hizo recordar…<p>

_Nova, despierta, se activó la alarma._

**FIN**


End file.
